


Firefly

by LanaDelRainbow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love, Partners to Lovers, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), Pre-Suicide Squad (2016), Rated For Violence, Read, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suicide Squad (2016) Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelRainbow/pseuds/LanaDelRainbow
Summary: Mina Larson is a young woman who has struggled with her abilities most of her life. When she lands in jail due to her losing control, her strange file catches Amanda Waller's attention. This is my interpretation of Suicide Squad with a few tweaks and differences including the addition of a slow burn between my OC and the marvelous Captain Boomerang, A.K.A George "Digger" Harkness. I'm not great with summaries, but I've worked really hard on this, so please let me know what you think! Read, review & enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

I was eight when I first understood there was something wrong with me. I didn’t like the dark; I still don’t. I had woken up from a particularly terrifying dream to discover my small moon shaped nightlight had burnt out, and I was alone in the blackness. I was frozen in fear, my knees pulled against my chest; shaking. Too afraid to call for my mother, too afraid to move.  
I remember praying, begging, wishing for light. With every fiber of my being I willed it to be, and then it was. It came in the form of a small blue flicker at the tip of my middle finger. It danced, similar to a flame, over my palm and up my arm. It dissipated into my chest, and suddenly my entire body was illuminated like a firefly; radiating vibrant blue light. I remember examining my skin, wondering if I was somehow still dreaming. Surely this couldn’t be real.  
I woke up the next morning more well rested than I’ve ever been; excitedly running down the stairs to tell my mother. Obviously, she didn’t believe me. Why would she? I was a child claiming ridiculous things. After hearing similar reactions from my classmates, I’d assumed that maybe it was actually a dream. It wasn’t until a few weeks later, when a massive thunderstorm passed through, that we all got to witness my ability first hand.  
Thunder rumbled in the sky as rain beat against the house; the wind violently whistled, sounding as if it would carry us all away like in the Wizard of Oz. I was stuck in front of the Tv, watching The Little Mermaid for the hundred-thousandth time, when out of nowhere the house shook and the power went out in a flash. I sat rigid, my mind crawling back to my ‘dream’. I began to wish and wish, and just like before, I lit up. It was different this time though, larger, stronger, more vibrant.  
My mother appeared in the doorway, an incredulous look on her face. I’d watched her, thinking she was going to be mad at me, but after an eternity of staring she crossed the room and dropped to her knees; hugging me close. The light consumed her as well, warm and loving, wrapping itself protectively around us. Never once did she ever look at me like I was anything less than perfect to her.  
But she was the last one.  
OOOO  
I’m jolted awake, the confines of the box glowing around me. We’ve stopped? That can’t be good. I’d lost track of time a while ago, and days could’ve passed in between now and when I was put in here. The small slit, used to deliver food, has been closed for at least a day. My stomach rumbles angrily, and I can’t help but think back to better times. Times when I could freely move as I’d like. Times when I could pee without someone watching me. Oh, and pizza. Fuck, I miss pizza.  
Voices appear outside, muffled, but still loud enough to make out the gist of what they’re saying. It’s a man, and he’s yelling. I find myself wishing he’d be quiet. If they’re going to let me starve, they could at least let me do it in peace.  
‘Showtime’ the man says, and suddenly my box begins to shake violently. The metal groans loudly as it’s wrenched apart; light brighter than my own flooding in. I flick out like a match, trying to conserve energy. I’m temporarily blinded as I’m drug by my forearm out of the cage; landing hard against the gravelly dirt.  
“Mina Larson, glad you could join us.” The man says.  
I quickly spot him in the crowd of strange people. Dressed in military garb, a gun slung over his shoulder, the man looks amused at my abrupt entrance.  
“Who the fuck are you?” I ask, confused.  
“Don’t bother with him. He’s just a fuddy duddy.” A slender blonde says, appearing next to me. “Harley Quinn, nice to meet ya.” She extends her hand, but a glint in her eye tells me I probably shouldn’t take it.  
“You don’t want to touch me.” I say, scanning our surrounding. It looks to be some type of camp, military obviously, but there are wounded civilians everywhere.  
“Ooh, why not?” She grins, her left eye twitching a little.  
“Leave her alone.” The man from before interjects before continuing his spiel. “Listen up! The injection in your neck is a nanite explosive. It’s as tiny as a grain of rice, but as powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, guess what? You die.  
“I’m known to be quite vexing, just forewarning you.” The blonde says.  
“Lady shup up!” The man snaps. “Here’s the deal, you’re going somewhere very bad, to do something that’ll get you killed. But, until that happens, you’re my problem.”  
“So, is that a pep talk?” A tall, dark skinned man questions.  
“Yeah it’s a pep talk. Now get your shit.” He yells, pointing to where a plethora of trunks sit. “Anything you’ll need for a fight.”  
Fight? What the fuck are we fighting?  
“You’re not in Kansas anymore.” The man says, nodding to me after the others have gone. “But you’re here for entirely different reasons. Your transportation was a precaution, I do apologize.”  
I eye him warily. Suspicion is my main personality trait. There are two types of people in this world; people who take, and people who are taken from. I refuse to be the latter.  
“This is some unusual punishment for a meth lab explosion.” I casually say, feeling him out.  
“We both know that what happened wasn’t a meth lab explosion.” He replies.  
“That’s what they’re saying it was.”  
He knows, but how? As far as I know, there’s no witnesses to what happened, just ashes and rubble.  
“What is this?” I question, gesturing to our surroundings. “Why aren’t I still in county?”  
“You’re being given, for lack of a better word, a get out of jail free card.” He tells me. “Your abilities are needed.”  
“What do you want?”  
“For you to take out a very powerful…. thing.” He hesitates.  
“It doesn’t work like that.”  
“Make it.” He growls. “Or you can look forward to spending the rest of your days in a windowless cell next to these freaks.”  
“I resent that.” Harley frowns, before returning to her trunk of what seems to be costumes.  
“What do you need me to do?” I ask.  
“I’ll let you know when the time comes.” He replies, waving me away. “Now get your ass ready, we’re leaving in ten.”  
I walk to the only unopened trunk, tossing the lid up to find a jumble of things that were on me during intake. Black bomber jacket, black jeans, black tank top, my go-to thieving outfit. I frown as I reach the bottom and find no shoes. They aren’t really expecting me to go barefoot, are they? Fuck, of course they are. They locked me in a fucking metal box for god’s sake, they don’t give a shit about my feet.  
“Here.” Harley chimes, tossing me a pair of black velvet boots. “You can wear these. They’re too big for me, and they’ll go with ya outfit.”  
“Thanks.” I say, a little shocked at her generosity.  
I get dressed, pretending not to notice the stares coming from the mostly male crowd. I try to smooth my dirty blonde hair, but days of being cooped up in a box has left me with some pretty nasty rats and matting. Harley seems to relish in the attention she’s getting with her ‘unconventional’ attire; A threadbare shirt, shorts so short they might as well be underwear, and heels. I’m not a prude, I just don’t see how someone could fight in that.  
.  
“Won’t fit?” Harley asks the dark-skinned man as he studies a white mask in his hands. “Too much junk in the trunk?”  
“Nah.” He replies. “It’s just every time I put this on, someone dies.”  
What now? What did he just say?  
“And?” Harley grins.  
“I like putting it on.”  
“Goody, something tells me a whole lotta people are about to die.”  
Who the fuck are these people? I glance around for the man from before, hoping to get some answers, and hopefully get as far away from these psychos as possible. Instead, I come face to face with the grungiest of the bunch; a brood shouldered, bear of a man, easily described as scruffy.  
“Ay!” He says with a devilish grin that reveals a gold tooth. “Since we don’t got much time left, how’s about you and me have a go at it?”  
“What?” I say, immediately noticing his ridiculously heavy accent.  
“Ya heard me.” He smirks. “I’d even be up fer a good ole rub n’ tug. I’m not picky.”  
“Get bent.” I reply and Harley laughs.  
“You’ll come ‘round.” He gives me an amused look before moving past me.  
I finish pulling my jacket on, wondering how hard it would be to make a break for it. The man, who they refer to as ‘Flag’ had said something about a bomb in our necks. Said he could detonate it at any time. My fingers trace the spot on my neck that before now I’d figured was a mosquito bite. Fuck!  
I’m pulled from my thoughts by a loud smack and a radiating pain from my ass. I snap my head to see the now laughing Australian nearly doubled over.  
“I forgot tah tell ya.” He says. “Me name’s Digger.”  
“If you’d like to keep your hand, kindly keep it to yourself.” I respond.  
“Kitty’s got claws.” Harley chimes in.  
“I said to leave her the fuck alone!” Flag appears, and I settle a bit. “You piss her off and it won’t be pretty, so cut it the fuck out!”  
I hate to admit it, but he’s right. I might as well be a ticking bomb right now, just waiting to go off. My inability to control myself is what landed me here, after all.  
“Behold people.” Flag announces, holding up a tablet. “The voice of god.”  
A dark-skinned woman I don’t recognize appears. She looks tense, her appearance casual, but there’s an intimidating air to her I don’t understand.  
“For those of you who don’t know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller.” She begins. “There is an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city and rescue HVT-1 and get them to safety.”  
“I’m sorry.” The man they call Deadshot interrupts. “For those of us who don’t speak military, what the hell is HVT-1?”  
“The only person that matters in the city.” She replies. “The one person you can’t kill. Complete the mission and you’ll get time off your prison sentences. Fail, and you die. If anything happens to Colonel Flag, I’ll kill every single one of you. Remember, I’m watching. I see everything.”  
The screen goes dark and she’s gone.  
“There’s your pep talk.” Flag smirks.  
“Compared to you, she killed it.” Deadshot replies. “So, what are we then, some kind of suicide squad?”  
“I’ll notify your next of kin.” Flag walks off, patting him on the shoulder as he goes.  
OOOO  
A little while later we’re herded into a helicopter and strapped in. A woman in a white mask appears just before takeoff, a sword slung on her belt.  
Another psycho, I’m sure.  
“This is Katana, she’s got my back.” Flag yells over the sound of the engines. “She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowing the lawn. I would advise not getting killed by her, her sword traps the souls of its victims.”  
“Nice to meet ya.” Harley grins, extending her hand. “Love your perfume. What is that, the stench of death?”  
Katana ignores her, saying something, in what I assume to be Japanese, to Colonel Flag. He replies, but I can’t hear him anymore as we begin to lift off the ground. We move quickly, but each moment spent in such a confined space with these people feels like an eternity. Halfway through the trip, A man I’ve only barely gotten a look at gets sick, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor in front of us. I notice the scales covering his face and a chill goes down my spine.  
“Party foul!” Harley pinches her nose.  
I look out the window to see we’re approaching an apocalyptic looking city, a swirling array of smoke floats through the air. In the center of the city, lightening flows upward into a bundle of clouds.  
“Are you guys seeing this?” Harley asks, turning around in her seat like a child.  
“What happened?” Deadshot looks suspicious.  
“Terror attack.” Flag replies. “Dirty bombs, bad guys shooting up the place with Ak’s, ya know, the usual shit.”  
Yeah, I’ll just fucking bet. I wouldn’t be here if that were true. I’m dangerous, even Flag knows it. They wouldn’t risk the lives of so many people if it weren’t already dire consequences. Something tells me none of us are getting the whole story.  
Their conversation’s interrupted by a several loud bangs, followed by a multitude of alarms. We begin descending at a rapid pace. My stomach decides now’s the best time to mention it’s hunger and I feel bile rise in the back of my throat. I could survive this, I just need to let it go. But then what happens? Likely, the death of everyone else on board, and I already have enough deaths to live with.  
I brace myself against my harness as the craft touches down with a jolt, rolling several times before coming to a stop. Mid spin, I catch sight of the pervy Australian, an insane looking grin plastered across his face. We could die, and this fucking psychopath’s enjoying it. When my head stops spinning, I reach to undo my harness, my fingers shaking over the buckles.  
“Here.” Digger says, appearing in front of me. “I’ll help ya.”  
“I’m good.”  
He frowns, pushing my hands away to undo the harness, his fingers lightly grazing my bra through my shirt. I decide not to give him the satisfaction of getting mad, considering he’s clearly trying to get a rise out of me.  
“Thanks.” I mutter when the belt falls away.  
“I’m good at undoing other things too, ya know.” He winks at me before disappearing through the gaping hole that is now our exit.  
Asshole.  
Outside, the destruction becomes even more evident. There are bodies everywhere; limbs scattering the street. Some are burnt, some barely even look human.  
“Christ.” I mumble.  
“He’s not here.” The man with the face tattoos replies. “Gods not in a place like this.”  
“I’m Diablo.” He informs me with a nod. “Saw your cage. You’re like me. We’ve both got the Devil’s gifts.”  
“Can you control yours?” I Ask.  
“For a while, but if I get too upset I black out. Don’t even know what I’m doing until I’ve already done it.”  
“Me too.” I mutter.  
We move together as a group, soldiers with ready guns flanking us on all sides. It bother’s me that I’ve yet to see the cause of all of this death and destruction. It’s unsettling, cautiously poking around every corner, never knowing what kind of hellish thing we could come across.  
“Aye!” Digger yells, speeding up to walk beside me.  
Oh God, just leave me alone.  
“Hm?” I grunt, hoping he’ll get the message I don’t want to talk.  
“We’re gonna make a break for it, ya in?”  
What? Leave?  
“I’d rather not have my head blown off, but thanks.”  
“Ah it’s bullshit. Mind games, ya know? They’re holding us hostage with our own minds. It’s all in your head.”  
“Well then, if you’re so confident, how about you go first? If your head stays intact I’ll consider following.” He frowns before bursting into a raucous laugh.  
“Ya smarter than I thought.”  
“Ask pigtails over there.” I say, pointing to the man with the braids, that is currently walking ahead of us. I think they said he was a master climber?  
“Already did, he’s ready ta go. Lemme know if ya change ya mind.” He purrs before dropping back.  
We pass by the remains of an airplane scattered around a large city square. Large electronic signs hang against the surrounding buildings.  
‘Mandatory evacuation in effect’ they warn.  
What happened here? The destruction is almost godly in nature. Cars are cut clean in half, buildings are gutted, the sky has taken on a sort of ethereal appearance. Something supernatural is at work here, that much is clear, and it’s got the hair on my neck standing on end.  
Suddenly, a commotion erupts behind us. I turn just in time to see Digger deck a soldier in the face and make a break for it. Pigtails follows, shooting a grappling hook from his gun, before zipping up to the roof of a nearby building. Katana takes off after the Australian, narrowly missing what I now see is a boomerang as he chucks it at her. That moron is just asking for a good beating, and it almost seems like Katana will be the one to give it as she pushes him against a wall, sword to his throat. The boomerang returns a moment later, and I watch him effortlessly catch it as it spins back.  
Well, that was neat. Wish he wasn’t such a dick.  
A small explosion above us catches my attention. Pigtails’ body swings slowly from his rope, a large smoking hole where his head used to be. Katana releases Digger and he shoots me a knowing smirk  
“Okay!” Yells Flag. “We gonna keep playing the Hollywood squares version of I’ll blow your freakin head off?”  
I ignore him, my eyes still trained on the hanging body above us. So, that’s all it would take, huh? Just the click of a button to kill every single one of us?  
“You gonna be next?” Flag asks Diablo. “What about you Deadshot?”  
Finally, he turns his attention to me as I continue to watch the swaying body.  
“What about you, Firefly?”  
“Don’t call me that.” I warn him. “And don’t threaten me.”  
He watches me walk to the back of the group before turning his attention back to the men,  
“Let’s go!” Flag commands, and everyone begins to move again.  
My eyes fall on Harley and Deadshot toward the front. They’re talking quietly, suspiciously. God, now what are they planning? Harley falls back to talk to Digger, and he in turn falls back to walk next to me again.  
“No.” I say before he even has a chance to speak.  
“So, what? Ya just gonna stay here and let that bugger order ya around? Don’t ya wanna leave?”  
“I’m not worried about Flag.” I say, observing the remains of a half burned, has eviscerated man. “Something’s off.”  
“Ya noticed it too?”  
“They aren’t telling us everything, I know that. I wouldn’t wanna be stuck out here alone.”  
“Ya wouldn’t be alone.” He smirks.  
“I killed the last guy that I slept with.” I inform him. “Do ya really wanna go down that road?”  
“God, sweetheart, ya gettin me hard with all this dirty talk.”  
“Fuck off.” I say, speeding up to get away from him. I’m trying in vain to calm my anger when the idiot signs his own death warrant. With a loud smack, the stinging on my ass returns. I twist, my hand raised to obliterate him like the worm he is when I’m halted by Flag’s booming voice.  
“Mina!” He snaps. “Get your ass up here, now!”  
I turn back to Digger who’s enjoying all of this way too much.  
“Last warning.” I spit at him before moving up to Flag.  
“If he touches me again I’m going to tear him apart.” I inform him.  
“I wish I could let ya.” Flag grumbles.  
We’re interrupted by one of Flag’s men as he urgently moves toward us.  
“Sir, there are people up ahead.”  
I follow him to the front of the group, hiding behind a few wrecked cars. Up head, I notice a large group of men, guns slung around their necks. I look closer, squinting my eyes to make out the bulbus shape of their heads.  
“Why do they look like that?” I demand from Flag.  
“Amanda, we got hostiles up ahead.” He speaks into the device on his wrist. A moment later, her voice appears with a response.  
“Don’t engage.” She tells him. “You’re not here to fight.”  
“We’re diverting. Two blocks east. We’ll pass by and continue north.” He informs the soldiers.  
“Flag.” I demand, returning his attention to me. “What the fuck are those things?”  
“If you cut and run, I’ll blow your head off.” He plainly says.  
“Flag!” A soldier yells, pointing to the creatures.  
The things are talking amongst each other, loud and strange rumbles that can’t possibly be words. Katana draws her sword, bending into a fighting stance, prepared to strike. Out of nowhere, one of the creatures notices us, letting out a shrill belt before the group converges on us; a wall of hellish abominations racing toward us.  
“Flag.” I growl, but he waves me off.  
“Don’t do anything until I tell you.” He instructs.  
The soldiers begin to shoot as the creatures break our line, crashing through each man in their way. I fall back, crouching around the edge of an obliterated car. I don’t like hiding while everyone else fights, but without using my powers, I’m helpless. I know if it came down to it, I could destroy every single one of them, but probably not without killing everyone else on the entire block as well.  
I can’t have anyone else’s death on my shoulders. Even if these people aren’t the best, even if they’re insane, psychotic criminals, it would still be another life snubbed out because of me. I watch the fight from my hiding spot, a fear bubbling up in my chest as the group is overwhelmed. Flag’s men drop like flies, the rest of them barely keeping it together. Digger has disappeared, as well as Diablo; the remaining three having trouble keeping the monsters at bay.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What do I do? I watch as one of the soldiers is literally ripped apart and I nearly throw up. I have to help them. Fuck, I have to do something.  
“Control.” I whisper to myself. “Keep it together.”  
Harley goes down hard with a creature on top of her, the thing desperately trying to rip out her throat.  
“Fuck!” I growl, stepping around the car. I raise my hand, pointing a finger at the beast’s head. With a heavy breath, the light appears, flickering at the tip of my finger like a lighter.  
“Stop fighting!” I yell to Harley. She looks at me like I’m the crazy one, but she quickly notices my finger, and complies, dropping her arms. The beast rears back, aiming for her neck, and I finally get a clear shot. A whip like stream of light shoots from my finger and straight through the thing’s head, disintegrating it upon contact.  
Harley rolls from beneath the carcass, wide eyes watching me. She picks up her bat just in time to crush the skull of another creature as it lunges for her.  
“What was that?” She asks, an enormous grin on her face.  
I don’t get a chance to answer as my attention is drawn to Flag, yelling his head off as a group of things carry him away.  
“Good riddance.” Harley sticks out her tongue.  
“If he dies, we die!” Deadshot informs us.  
She rolls her eyes, going to help just as another wave attacks. I look around at the carnage, seeing no other option but to step in. I just have to keep it together. Don’t get overwhelmed, just breathe. Try not to kill the entire team in the process.  
I allow a flood of light to rush through each hand, whipping at the creatures as they come for me, disintegrating them upon contact. They swarm around me, like bugs drawn to a zapper. I take them down in a flurry of wild blue light, the likes of which illuminating the dark street like the sun. Like a rolling wave in the ocean, my light consumes Flag, turning the monsters carrying him to dust, but leaving him unharmed.  
My attention carries over to a now present Digger, fighting like a rabid dog against the creatures. He takes down the one in front just as another two jump on his back, dragging him to his knees. I’m tempted to leave him to die, but he’s the lesser of two evils right now and we need all the able-bodied fighters we can get. I send a wave of light across his back, eliminating the creatures and singeing the surface of his coat as my own form of payback.  
Digger pushes himself to his feet, sending me an incredulous look.  
‘Yeah’ I nod to him. ‘That could’ve been you.’  
He grins, nodding back.  
In a flurry of bullets, Deadshot leaps unto a police car, raining hell upon the remaining creatures. He quickly disposes of them, hopping down to give Flag a ‘Fuck you’ look.  
“Good shooting.” I say as he passes.  
“You too.” He looks impressed.  
“Ay!” Digger yells, appearing behind me. “Aren’t ya a little lightening bug.”  
“Yeah.” Harley adds. “What was that?”  
“It’s just something I can do.” I shrug.  
“Ya burned ya last boyfriend?” He asks.  
“I was just fucking with you.” I smile for the first time since this all began. He smiles back, showing his gold tooth. I’ll let him be for now, but if he touches me again I won’t be so nice.  
“I thought you said terrorists?” A soldier snaps at Flag, interrupting us.  
“Yeah, that thing had on a 3k watch.” Deadshot adds. “Is that a person?”  
“It was.” Flag answers. “Now it’s not. Get moving!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! If you’re reading this, first off, thank you! Secondly, feedback is always helpful and very much appreciated. Obviously, I do not own suicide squad or any of it’s characters. Enjoy!

We return to our previous formation, carefully navigating the empty streets. We haven’t spotted anymore creatures, but there’s no telling how many are within the city. I overhear Flag talking to Amanda Waller on his communicator. She informs him the other half of his soldiers were attacked at the same time we were, and that they’ve lost all contact with them. She tells him to keep us moving; to complete the mission objective, and to do it quickly.  
“Ay, doll.” Digger says as we walk.   
“What now?”   
“Ya don’t like me much, do ya?”  
“You would be correct.” I respond, and he smirks.  
“Ya would if ya got ta know me.” He tosses an arm around my shoulder.  
“Why are you trying to piss me off?”  
“Maybe I like ya light. Maybe I think ya cute.”  
“Leave her alone Harkness, before she fries your ass.” Deadshot interjects.  
“How bout mindin ya own?” Digger responds, raising an eyebrow.  
“You should listen to him.” I warn. “I told you not to touch me.”  
“Ay, ya know ya like it.”  
At that moment I decide to give him a little taste of what awaits him if he doesn’t cut his shit. I allow a pulse of light to travel from my hands into my shoulders, effectively burning his arm as it hangs across me. He nearly jumps out of his skin, pulling away to rub the scorched fabric of his jacket.  
“Wow.” He looks at me wide-eyed. “Ya hot.”  
“I warned you.” I smirk.  
“I like it.”  
We’re interrupted by the sound of smashing glass. I turn in time to see Harley leaning into a broken store front. She retrieves a designer purse, tossing it over her shoulder.  
“What is wrong with you people?” Flag angrily asks.  
“We’re bad guys.” Harley rolls her eyes. “It’s what we do.”  
OOOO  
An enormous building comes into view, lit up brightly against the backdrop.  
“Up there.” Flag informs us, pointing his gun to the building. “Our body’s at the top of that building. We get up there, pull em’ out of that vault their hiding in. Helo’s extract us off the roof.”  
“Who’s up there?” Deadshot asks.  
“It’s none of your concern.” Flag responds.  
I study the building before us, enormous and menacing. I don’t like the idea of this. Something just doesn’t feel right. It feels like we’re being played.  
“Ready?” Flag asks me, disturbing my thoughts.  
“As I’ll ever be, I guess.”  
“Let’s do this then.”   
As we approach the building, Harley begins to play around with the scaly man, egging him into aggravation.   
“Why do you do that?” Diablo questions, giving her a disgusted look.  
“I’m bored.” She whines. “I need a mind to tear apart and spit in.”  
“Don’t try to understand it, Mate.” Digger warns. “She’s a rabbit hole, don’t fall in.”   
Harley frowns, falling back to walk with me.  
“What’s ya story?” She elbows me hard in the ribs. “Fall into a vat of some nuclear waste? Is that why ya glow? Or maybe ya really an alien!”  
“I guess I was just lucky.” I force a smile.  
“Aren’t we all?” She gestures to our surroundings. “Oughta buy some fuckin lotto tickets. Really hit it big.”  
“Harley.” Deadshot snaps, grabbing her arm. “Quit acting like a drunken stripper.”  
“Ya wanna tell me what the hell’s going on then, cause uh, I smell a rat?”  
I keep moving, hoping to drown out the rest of their conversation. If I don’t know about their plans, then they can’t include me. I end up next to Digger and he raises an eyebrow. I nod back to the crazies still chattering away behind us.  
“Ah.” He muses. “So, I’m the lesser evil.”  
“Don’t push it.”  
“Or are ya just scared? Commin’ to me to protect ya?”  
“Ha!” I yell. “Pretty sure last time I had to save your ass.”  
“I woulda handled it.”  
“Next time I won’t watch your back then.” I sneer.  
“I’d much rather be watchin’ ya back anyway.”   
“You’re just incapable of having a normal conversation, aren’t you?”  
“With you, yes.”  
Deadshot quickly passes by, catching my attention.   
“Let’s get this over with.” He snaps, opening the broken glass door.  
“Hold up.” Flag yells, but it falls on deaf ears.   
Cautiously, we follow him into the building, not a soul in sight as we move into the lobby.  
“Ah, looks like we’ve got a spot of luck, ay?” Digger comments, earning glares from the rest of us. “A walk in the park. Easy peesy.”  
“Don’t make me shoot you.” Deadshot warns.  
I hear the ding of an elevator, looking up just in time to see a grinning Harley ascend in the glass box.  
“Fuck.” Flag growls.  
We follow him up the stairs, racing to meet Harley before she meets an army of ghouls instead. We arrive, ready to fight, just as the doors open to reveal a perfectly intact Harley, surrounded by the bodies of those things.  
“Hi guys!” She chirps. “let’s go!”  
We sweep the floor, moving through what seems to be an office complex set up with a bunch of cubicles. Amanda Waller’s voice breaks the silence, coming from Flag’s communicator, she warns us we’re surrounded. Those things are everywhere in here.  
“I don’t like this.” Deadshot mutters, pulling his mask over his face.  
“Me either.” Says Flag.  
“Pussies.” Harley grins.  
“Girl, I will knock your ass out. I don’t care that you’re a woman.”  
She’s about to respond when a series of loud crashes are heard as creatures fall through the ceiling, surrounding us. The gunfire starts immediately, and I find myself being drug by the arm through a row of cubicles. I look up to see Digger’s wide back as he pulls me along, keeping me behind him. He should know by now I’m much more effective at killing these things than he is.  
I shake free, sliding around him in time to see him uppercut a creature.  
“Ya okay?” He asks, panting.  
Before I can answer, a monster tackles him through the glass door of an office. I poke my head in to see him tear it’s jaw off, pushing the corpse off of him. He sits up with a large knife sticking out of his chest, causing all the blood to drain out of my face.  
“Christ.” I say, moving to crouch before him.  
I wrap my hand around the blade, pulling it free with little resistance. It emerges, having stabbed through a wad of cash.  
“Looked like ya were worried there fer a second.” He quirks an eyebrow at me.  
“Don’t let it go to your head.” I reply.  
“Already has.” He pulls me down next to him, just in time to kick an attacking creature, his boot destroying its chest.  
“Betta get a move on.” He grabs my hand, yanking me to my feet. He doesn’t drop it as we walk, and I consider burning him again, but decide to let it go. We meet up with the others who’ve since formed a shield around Flag.   
“They tried to take him again.” Deadshot informs us.  
“Move out!” Flag commands when the last creature has been destroyed.  
We continue across the offices, exiting into a large courtyard in the middle of the building. Shots ring out from above us as the creatures appear, killing more of Flag’s soldiers in the process. Digger pushes me down, forcing me to crawl in front of him through a river of hot shell casings and glass. Deadshot fends them off for the moment, but soon they begin to overwhelm us. Diablo appears and Deadshot turns on him, pushing him against the wall. The two men exchange angry words as the fire continues. After being smacked several times, Diablo pushes out to the front, raising his hands and releasing a brilliant display of flames; consuming the creatures and half the building with little effort.  
When it’s over, Harley jumps on his back, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
“I knew ya could do it!” She grins.  
Digger pulls me up, and I immediately shake my hand free; tired of being jerked around like a ragdoll. The remaining soldiers blow through a concrete wall, revealing a hole into the adjacent flight of stairs. One by one, we crawl through, and begin the remaining ascent. I’m out of breath before we make it halfway. My adrenaline is beginning to wear off and the exhaustion is setting in. I’m starving, and I’ve almost expended all of my energy. If I keep pushing myself like this, I’m gonna burn out.  
After an eternity, we reach the top, entering a small access room connected to the vault.  
“Just wait.” Flag motions to the group. “Please. Don’t wanna give this dude a heart attack.”  
“Awe, he’s embarrassed of us.” Harley taunts.  
I move to the large floor to ceiling windows that cover the wall to look out at the devastation below. Across the street, a fire rages in the top floor of an office building, the wind swirling the smoke and flames through the air. We’ve nearly completed their tasks, and we still have no information about what’s really going on. Several of us have nearly been killed, and for what? What kind of hellish magic is at work here that they’re so afraid to talk about?   
“Nice view.” Digger comments, startling me a bit.  
“Yeah.” I reply. “I’m sure it was.”  
“That’s not what I was referring ta.” He nods to me.  
Oh my god, why won’t he go away?  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“I think I’m starting to grow on ya.” He grins.  
“Just like a fungus.” I retort.  
“Where ya goin after this?”   
“Home, hopefully.” I cross my arms. “You?”  
“Don’t know yet, still weighing me options.”  
The door opens behind us, and a moment later Flag and Deadshot emerge, the very mysterious Amanda Waller in tow.  
“No way.” Harley whispers.  
“Let’s go home.” Flag announces. I feel Digger tense up beside me, a sudden shift in the room as the group surrounds Amanda.  
“Yeah, let’s go home.” Digger growls. “That’s sounds good. Ya guys wanna go home? Or do ya wanna go back ta prison?”  
“I’m not going back to prison.” Harley replies.  
“So, I’m sayin, why don’t we kill the pair of em’ now before they kill us?”  
Katana lurches forward, preparing to draw her sword, but Amanda stops her.  
“You all got this far.” She says, raising a phone to show everyone. On it, a row of pictures, each one belonging to one of the group. “Don’t go gettin high spirited on me.”  
OOOO  
Twenty minutes later we’re on the roof, watching Amanda’s evac helicopter come in for a landing. One of Flag’s remaining soldiers tries to contact the craft via radio, only to get no response. He tries again, and again; still no answer from the other side.  
“Sir, they aren’t answering me.” The soldier says.  
A wave of tension crashes over us as Flag realizes what’s happening.  
“The bird’s been jacked!” He yells. “Light it up!”  
Just as his men are able to get a few shots off, the craft spins revealing a machine gunner. Gleefully, the man proceeds to mow down the soldiers, the rest of us running for cover. Digger jerks me by the collar, pulling us both down behind a large generator.  
“Keep ya fuckin head down!” He growls in my ear.  
What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening?  
“Get off!” I attempt to push him away but he’s massive and he’s managed to get me pinned.  
I look up just enough to see Harley, suddenly standing amidst the chaos. She moves quickly, shedding her jacket as she goes. With a terrifying leap, she jumps off the edge of the roof, taking hold of a rope and swinging wildly through the air.  
“What the fuck is she doin?” Digger mutters, his chin resting on my head.  
The shooting ceases, the survivors crawling from their hiding places.  
“Can you get off of me now? You weigh a fucking ton.”   
Digger chuckles, grabbing my waist and pulling me to my feet.  
Amanda appears from the shadows, yelling for Deadshot to shoot down Harley.  
“She ain’t done shit to me.” He replies, shrugging his shoulders.  
“You’re a hitman. Well, I’ve got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn and gain your freedom.”  
“Awe.” He grins. “She dead.”  
My body goes tense. He’s not really going to shoot her, is he?   
He lines up his gun, looking down the sights, waiting for his chance. Harley spins through the air, twirling like a gymnast on the rope. Deadshot pulls the trigger, the sound of his gun ringing in my ears. Harley falls down the rope, tangling her arms until she hangs lifeless. A collective breath is taken, waiting to see if she’ll fall to the ground below. She doesn’t, however, instead swinging back with a large grin on her face; laughing hysterically.  
Deadshot turns to us, addressing our shocked faces.  
“I missed.” He plainly says, moving past us.  
Waller gives him a disappointed look before speaking into her communicator.  
“Savior one-zero has been hijacked. Shoot it down.”  
A few moments later, a response comes through, sending a chill up my spine.  
“Target destroyed ma’am.” The voice says.  
“Thank you.” Replies Waller. “Now get me the hell out of here.”  
She turns to face us, a smug look on her face.  
“The Joker and Harley Quinn are no more.”  
A somber feeling comes over me as I stare down at the shoes she’d let me have. She was batshit insane, but she didn’t deserve to die like that.  
“We couldn’t save her.” Digger whispers, nudging my arm.  
A little while later, Waller’s replacement ride appears, and she climbs aboard happily. She informs us she’ll send another helo for us, and to stand by. The bird then lifts, diving down and away from the building, shooting flares in its wake.  
“Bitch.” Deadshot mutters.  
“I liked her.” The scaly man says with a grin.  
“Guess we’re done now.” Digger smiles at me. “Wanna get outta here?”   
“And go where?”  
“I heard Mexico’s nice this time a year.”  
“I’m not going to Mexico with you, you’re insane.” I say.  
“Only a lil.”  
“Party’s over folks, Waller’s craft went down a block east. We gotta go get her.” Flag announces, an agitated look on his face.  
There’s a collective sigh amongst the group.   
“Rain check.” Digger mutters, as we begin our descent.  
We make it downstairs with little resistance from the creatures. Outside it’s started to rain, a mournful addition to an already shitty day. My eyes are immediately drawn to a figure across the street, sprawled on the roof of a car.  
“Hi guys!” Harley greets as we near her. “I’m back! I miss you all so much!”  
“Glad you could join us.” Deadshot says, wrapping and arm around her, and gently lifting her off the car.  
“I’m glad you’re okay.” I give her a sincere smile.   
“Here, craziness.” Digger tosses her bat to her.  
“Thanks.” She smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & thanks everyone for reading!! Feedback is always appreciated. I know I’ve kept a lot of the same dialogue from the movie, but that’s going to change very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro! So, sorry it's taken so long to update. S/o to DramaticBeast73 for the super sweet and encouraging comment! As always, feedback of any kind is appreciated, so let me know what you think! If i get a good response, i'll go ahead and post the next chapter, as it's already finished. Also, I'm not sure how long I plan on carrying this for, but I promise I will give it an ending. Sorry for any spelling/ plot errors. My beta reader just had a baby and has been too busy to helpXD. Thanks again everyone!  
>  Love, Lana

The square is silent as we approach the crash site. Not a soul to be seen. My skin begins to tingle at the thought of what we might find.  
Flag goes to the door of the craft, wrenching it open with a few bangs. The inside is empty, and Waller’s gone.  
“Fuck.” Flag growls, turning back to us. Behind him, the swirling vortex of lightening can be seen. We’re closer to it now, and I’m almost betting that’s where they’ve taken Waller.  
“I’m not going up there.” I inform him, pointing to the scene behind him.  
“I second that.” Digger adds.  
“Load up.” Flag replies. “We’re in for a fight.”  
“When does it end?” Deadshot demands, stepping toward him.  
“When I say it does.” He snarls back.  
“I’m not doing a goddamn thing until you tell us exactly what the fuck is up there.” I give him a glare that could kill.  
Flag looks over his shoulder, entering the craft to retrieve a binder. On it, in big bold letters, read’s the word ‘classified’. He shoves it into my hands before giving the order to leave. I skim through the pages, Digger hanging ominously over my shoulder.  
“What’s it say?” He questions.  
“I can’t believe this.” I mutter, flipping to a picture of a stone idol.  
Suddenly, fury rushes through me and I charge at Flag. I chuck the binder toward him, the book exploding in a blue light directly behind his head. His men snap around, guns trained on my head.  
“Tell them what’s going on?” I yell. “Everything, or I swear to god I’ll strike you down before you can even think about that button!”  
He gives me an unreadable look before sighing heavily.  
“Three days ago.” Flag begins. “A Non-Human entity appeared in a subway station. So, Waller sent me, and a woman with incredible abilities. A witch. See, no one could get near this thing, but the witch could. Needless to say, the whole thing was a mistake. And that’s how she escaped from Waller.”  
“You can just kill me right now.” I announce, gesturing to the bar we’ve stopped in front of. “But I’m going to go get a drink.”  
“Mina, I need your help!” Flag admits.  
“No sir.” I say, flipping him the bird. “You need a miracle.”  
The lights are already on inside, despite the lack of patrons. I climb over the bar, quickly finding a good bottle of Tequila. The others follow, each taking a spot on the stools.  
“Gimmie a beer.” Digger says, and I pour him a frothy glass, sliding it down the bar to him.  
I’ve always wanted to do that.  
“What about you, scaly?” I address the mutant man now watching the fish in the aquarium. “It’s the end of the world after all.”  
“Beer.” He replies in a gruff voice.  
“Harley?”  
“Oh, no, I don’t drink. Goes right to my head.” She brings her finger up to her head and does a whirling motion.  
“That’s probably a good thing.” Deadshot replies. “I’ll take some of that Tequila.”  
I pass him the bottle, and he takes a massive swig.   
“Well.” He addresses us proudly. “Despite what everybody said, we almost made it.”  
“We still could.” We all turn to see Katana who, up until now, we didn’t know spoke English.  
“Am I imagining things or did the ninja just speak?” Harley says.  
“You’re diluted if you think we stand a chance against all that crazy out there.” Says Deadshot.  
“We don’t, but she does.”   
“Oh no.” I say, as her eyes land on me. “Don’t look at me. I’ve had enough crazy for a fuckin lifetime. I’m done.”  
“That’s why you’re here.” Flag informs us from the doorway. “You’re the only one that stands a chance against her.”  
“Nope, I’m good. No thank you. Take me back to jail.”  
“Mina.” He says, his voice almost a plea but not quite.  
“I can’t fight her.” I snap. “The last time I used that much energy, forty-two fucking people died, and look where that got me! I’m not doing it again.”  
“Did ya get to the part in that binder that said I was sleeping with her?”   
Every eye in the room lands on him, as he looks at me with a broken expression.  
“The only woman I’ve ever cared about is stuck inside that monster. If you don’t stop the witch, it’s over. Everything’s over.”  
Flag removes the tablet from his pocket, smashing it hard on the counter until it breaks apart.  
“You’re all free to go.” He mutters.  
Digger’s out the door before he can finish his sentence.  
“Here.” Flag says, removing a stack of envelopes from his vest. “Your mother has written you a letter every day that you’ve been in custody.”  
He tosses the stack on the bar, watching as I reach out and snatch them. I turn them over in my hands, each one addressed in her hand writing.  
Mom.  
“Fuck you.” I snarl. “Fuck you and your pathetic sob story! Nobody here gets to be with the ones they love, why should you be any different? Why even bother helping you after you allowed them to stick me in a box for god knows how long?”  
“It’s not for me.” He simply says. “I would die right now if I knew it would save her. Despite whatever you think about me, June is a good person, and she never asked for this. She doesn’t deserve to be swallowed up by that demon.”  
I give him a hard look, contemplating whether or not I should smoke him right here and now. He’s broken. He’s hurting. It’s something I’ve felt every day for the past five years. Harley senses it too, a sheen of glass covering her eyes.  
“You love her.” She says, softly.   
The room has gone eerily silent. Everyone watching our exchange.  
“I’m going to get you there.” I finally say. “I’m going to get you back to her, even if I have to carry you, and when the time comes, I’m going home. Anyone who tries to stop me is going to die.”  
He nods immediately, a bewildered look on his face. I hop back over the bar, pushing past him outside. Harley follows, mocking the scaly man and Diablo as she goes. Deadshot appears next, a brave look in his eyes.  
“Let’s do it!” He yells.  
We move in formation toward the swirling vortex of death. Digger appears at my side, a snide grin on his face.   
“Got to ya, huh?”  
“A little.” I admit. “He brought my mom into it.”  
“Low blow.” He replies. “What’s yer plan?”  
“Don’t get killed.”  
“Simple enough.”  
“Whatcha doin after?”  
“Gonna go see a guy about a pizza, wanna come?”  
“I’ll bring the beer.”  
“You two have gotten awfully chummy.” Harley pushes between us, her bat hanging over her shoulder. “  
“I’ve decided not to kill him, that’s about it.”   
“That’s how it always starts.” She laughs. “I got my eyes on ya.”   
We watch her move ahead, a skip in her step.  
“She’s a nut bag.” Digger mutters.  
“That sounds an awful lot like hypocrisy.”   
“Over here!” We’re interrupted as Flag moves cautiously behind a building.  
“Got any bright ideas?” Deadshot asks.  
“I left a big ass demo-charge down there in that subway. It’s a flooded tunnel, runs right beneath that building. Swimmers get down there, position the bomb beneath them, and blow it. In the meantime, the rest of us distract the hell out of those fuckers.”  
“It’s not the worst plan.” Diablo mutters, and I’m surprised to find he’s still here.  
“Better than mine.” I add. “But I go in by myself, no exceptions.”  
“You’re insane.” Flag growls. “You can’t handle them all alone.”  
“What part of ‘last time everybody died’ do you not understand?”  
“Don’t fuck up this time then.” He replies.  
OOOO  
A little while later, we’re moving through a destroyed subway tunnel. All around, the bodies of soldiers are scattered. Obliterated beyond recognition. Only identifiable as human by the occasional unburned hand or foot.  
“This is horrible.” I mutter, my voice wavering.   
“Ya must really love the girl.” Digger mutters to Flag.   
The tunnel opens into an enormous room, glowing brightly from the lightning storm in the center. A woman stands before it, bending and contorting disturbingly.  
“What the fuck, Flag?” Deadshot mumbles. You need to get your ass down there and tell ya girl to chill the fuck out.”  
“I do not think that would be wise.” He replies.  
“Ay.” Digger whispers, leaning in close to my ear. “Since we’re about ta die, how bout’ that rub n’ tug?”   
I elbow him in the ribs, and he grins.  
“You’re such an asshole.” I say.  
“You’re here.” An ethereal voice bellows. “I’ve been waiting for you all night. Come out, I won’t bite.”   
Harley shrugs, moving to reveal herself before Deadshot snatches her.  
“Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? And for Waller? Why do you insist on protecting those that condemn you when I am your ally? And I know what you want, exactly what you want.”  
My vision dims, rapidly changing to show an image of myself, hand in hand with my mother, somewhere around age four. My father’s there too, a man I can barely remember, holding my other hand as we all walk together. What is this? A memory? No, Dad died before I was born. I only remember him from pictures. This never happened. She’s fucking with me.  
“It isn’t real.” I say, more to myself than anyone else.   
I turn to find the others locked in a similar sort of trance. Digger stares straight ahead like a zombie, a strange expression on his face.  
“Hey.” I nudge him, but he doesn’t move.  
“Digger!” I try again. “It isn’t real. Snap out of it!”  
After a moment he blinks, his eyes returning to normal.  
“What the fuck was that?” He growls.  
“She’s in our heads. It’s all bullshit.”   
“How long have you had the sight?” The ethereal woman asks.  
“It’s not hard to see you’re full of shit.”  
I move around to face the witch, the others following behind. She yells something in another language, her anger evident. A second later a large glowing creature appears; a cross somewhere between a Berserker and a Titan.  
“Who’s this?” Digger’s voice cracks.  
“Fuck, he’s huge.” Deadshot yells before opening fire. The bullets bounce off the behemoth like raindrops. If anything, only angering him further.  
The creature shoots several long tendrils, pulsating with a deep red light, toward us, very narrowly missing Digger’s head. I snatch his collar, yanking him down to his knees.  
“Keep ya fuckin head down!” I mimic his words and accent perfectly.  
“Thanks.” He manages, swiftly pushing us apart.  
I turn back to see another tendril, having slammed hard into the ground where we’d just been sitting. Fuck, this thing is strong.  
“Any bright ideas, Flag?” Deadshot growls.  
“I got one.” Diablo appears, a burning rage in his now glowing eyes.  
“C’mon motherfucker!” He spits.   
The creature turns, giving up it’s previous attempts to catch Katana. Diablo unleashes a wave of flames into its face, causing it to wail in agony. With a quick snap of his arm, the creature crashes into Diablo, throwing him backward threw an office window.  
“Mina!” Flag yells. “Get him in the corner!”  
The creature turns to me as if it knows my name, a sinister look on its face. Tendrils shoot from its fingers, chasing me as I race helplessly around it, destroying everything in their wake. I take a deep breath, channeling my remaining energy to my palms; a dim blue glow appearing. I raise my hands, wavering whips of light descending toward the creature. They’re weak, unable to penetrate his flesh. Instead of disintegrating his skin upon contact, the whips wrap around his wrists, giving him the perfect leverage to yank me from my position. Using my own whips against me, he flings me to the side and straight into the wall. Bits of brick fall around me as I land hard on the floor, a searing pain in my left arm.  
My light fades as the last bit of power seeps from my body. I’m close to passing out when I feel a hand wrap around my ankle. Too weak to shake it off, I allow it to pull me across the floor, and behind an enormous support beam. I look up to see Digger, standing over me, his eyes trained on the now rampaging creature as it goes for Deadshot.  
“We need ta get outta here.” He informs me.  
“I can’t walk.” I whisper, each breath near agony.  
He gives me a panicked look, no doubt contemplating whether or not to leave me behind. He flirts because it’s fun. In all reality, he probably couldn’t care less about me. It’s all about self-preservation, after all, and I can understand that.  
“Just go.” I tell him. “Don’t get yourself killed.”  
He stares hard at me for a moment, a flicker of something strange in his eyes.  
“Ya can’t get rid of me that easily.” He smirks, reaching into his jacket. He dashes around the beam, tossing a boomerang toward the creature. It hits him square in the jaw, exploding upon contact. The thing rears back, sending a wall of tendrils toward Digger. He stumbles back, my breath catching in my chest as I think he’s a goner.  
Katana appears out of nowhere, her sword slicing the tendrils to bits. They fall the ground, writhing wildly as the beast roars, the sound vibrating the ground. Something else roars in response, and we all turn to see an enormous, burning skeleton with a headdress made of flames jutting from his head.  
“Bring it, bitch!” Diablo roars, a fan of white hot flames escaping his mouth.  
Diablo bears down on the creature, flames engulfing them both as they exchange blows. I watch in amazement as the titans’ clash, near equally matched.   
“Fuck em’ up, Mate!” Digger bellows.   
Suddenly, the creature gains the upper hand, throwing a punch that knocks Diablo off balance. The thing lunges for him, pinning him on his back as he returns to his normal form. It rains punches down on him, beating him into the ground as we all watch helplessly.  
“Get out of there!” Flag yells, and I realize they’ve managed to end up in the corner, directly over the bomb.  
“Blow it!” Diablo roars, somehow holding consciousness.  
“No!” Harley yells.  
Deadshot sends him a knowing look.  
“Blow it.” He echoes.  
Flag begins speaking into his communicator, a grim look on his face. It doesn’t have to be like this. If I could just muster enough energy to sit up, maybe I could do something. I don’t know what, exactly. But anything’s better than nothing, and that’s what everyone else is doing. Fucking nothing. ‘Do something’ the voice in my head yells. ‘Get the fuck up and do something. It’s not over’.  
I try to sit up, burning pain trickling through my left side. If I keep pushing, I’m going to die. I’ve never been this low before, at least not while conscious.  
“Don’t move.” Digger growls, pushing me back gently.  
A moment later, the floor shakes as a violent explosion tears the creature apart; Diablo succumbing to the same fate.  
“Fucking hell.” I fall back, tears threatening to appear.  
The witch wails like a banshee, falling to her knees as the lightening swirls around her.  
“You’re next.” Deadshot yells.  
The witch’s head snaps up, her eyes glowing viciously.  
“My spell is complete.” She growls. “Once you and your armies are gone, my darkness will spread across this world!”  
The vortex behind her grows as she raises her arms, head thrown back in a homicidal laugh. She steps down from her pedestal, threateningly walking toward us. She stops a few feet away from where I lay; too broken to move.  
“The meta-humans are a sign of change.” She continues. “Join me, bow to me, and I will allow you your lives.” She stares Flag dead in the eye. “She is gone now. Your efforts have been in vain.”  
“June.” He mutters, eyes glassy.   
“She is dead.”  
As she speaks, a plan begins to form in my mind. Only once in my life have I ever been this close to burning out. I was fifteen and it was the first time I ran away from home. I’d accidently set my room on fire, and nearly killed both me and my mom. I left to avoid causing her anymore problems. I was starving, alone, and it was below freezing outside. I’d used the last of my juice to light a fire in an alley, and I was resigned to die right there and then. I lay on my back, staring up at the night sky, wondering how my life could’ve turned out like this.  
I had closed my eyes, hoping to drift off, when my skin started to tingle; the first stage of frostbite, or so I thought. Suddenly, like flipping a switch, I could feel everything, see everything. The veins of energy running through the ground, springing from the earth. The sound it made, similar to a rushing river, as it flowed beneath me. I’d put my hands flat on the ground, the energy dancing around my fingertips. I called for it, and it came to me. Absorbing through my fingers, it pulsed through my body, my skin illuminating in bright white glow.  
The thought of that night runs through my head as I look up at the witch. So calm, so sure of herself. Starting at her glowing green heart, veins spread across her exposed body. Green light courses through her; her vengeful soul begging to destroy every living thing in existence. With my last drop of energy, I reach for her, my fingers latching around her ankle. I did my nails into her skin and call to her light, willing it to come to me.   
It hesitates as her soul fights me, but I’m determined; my will growing stronger than hers. Her light burns as I absorb it, scorching my veins as it spreads to my chest. With a wicked screech, she kicks me off, teleporting back to her pedestal.  
“What did you do!” She demands, her voice dripping hatred.  
I push myself to my knees, my fractured arm healing with a swift crack. I lay my palms flat on the floor, my soul calling to every ounce of energy in the room. It rushes to me like a wave, drowning and suffocating me until I’ve had enough.  
“Mina.” Flag says, and I glance up to him. “We have to cut out her heart.”  
“You need to leave.” I say.  
I get to my feet, feeling better than when I first discovered my powers. My mind is clear, my body is strong and ready. I feel like I could destroy everything.  
“Ya don’t gotta tell me twice.” Harley says, racing toward the exit.   
The rest follow behind her, none hesitating other than Digger, who stops in the doorway to look at me.  
“Don’t come back.” I warn him. “No matter what you hear.”  
He nods, closing the heavy door behind him; leaving me alone with the she-devil.  
“You have something.” The witch smiles. “I can feel it. We’re alike, you know. Both downtrodden, both outcasts. I am vilified, as you have been. Of those who have faced me, you have earned my mercy. Join me, Mina, or die.”  
“Lady, you’re evil.”  
“The darkness resides in you as well, I can smell it. It’s rotting you from the inside out, and soon it will consume you.”  
“I’m going to cut your heart out.” I smirk. “And then I’m going to burn it.”  
In a flash of light, her form shifts from its ethereal appearance to a much darker, demonic one. Dark stringy hair covers her dirty face. She truly resembles something from a nightmare.  
“You may try.” She hisses, before vanishing in a puff of fiery smoke.  
She appears next to me, catching me in the jaw with her fist. I slide back, my cheek already starting to bruise. A blindingly white whip materializes in my hand, stronger than ever before. I shoot it at her, slicing a glowing red cut in her thigh as she disappears. A disembodied shriek following her.  
“I know what you want.” Her voice comes from all around me. “I can give it to you.”  
My vision goes dark for a moment, only to nearly blind me when it returns quickly, a scene beginning to form in my mind. It’s me, standing tall and strong, my face is my own, but somehow different. I’m beautiful, glowing in vibrant hues of blue and red. My hair is golden, long and curled, whipping in the wind.  
“Is that me?” I whisper.  
“It could be, if that is what you wish.”  
The image slowly fades only to show another. This one’s different, fuzzier, less pronounced. In it, a man and woman stand hand in hand, happily enjoying each other’s company. The woman stands on her toes, reaching up to kiss the man on the cheek. She turns, and I see a flash of her face. It’s me.  
“Get out of my head.” I growl.  
“You can’t escape it, it’s in our nature. It will consume you as it has done others.”  
The image changes drastically as I reach back to the man, a crazed look in my eyes. I dig my fingers into his shoulder, a knife made of light materializing in my free hand. I plunge the blade into his stomach, twisting it as he drops to his knees.   
“Mina.” The man says, and I immediately recognize the accent.  
Digger falls to my feet, dead, his blood forming a puddle around us.  
“Get the fuck out of my head!” I snap, and the image disappears.  
I come back to reality just as the witch appears in front of me, a sword in each hand. She raises her weapon, determined to drive it deep into my chest.  
“You will die.” She hisses, bringing the swords down.  
Before I can react, a force crashes into me like a linebacker. I go flying across the floor, rolling until I’m able to stop myself. My eyes dart back to the witch, only to have all the blood drain from my body. Before me stands Digger, an ethereal sword stuck through his chest. His face is contorted, blood already beginning to drip from his mouth.  
The witch gives me a satisfied smile before roughly removing the sword from his chest. He drops to his knees, trying in vain to keep himself up.  
I rush to him as the witch teleports back to her pedestal, pleased to be witness to her handiwork. He doesn’t have much time, I notice, as the energy seeps from his body.  
“What is wrong with you?” I demand, dropping down beside him. My words are harsh, but there’s a break in my voice and I can feel the tears coming.   
“I told ya I had ya back.” His voice is raspy, fading out as he speaks.  
“Don’t you fucking die.” I snap. “It’s almost over. Just keep it together for a bit longer, okay?”   
“Ya so hot when ya orderin me around.” He tries to laugh but ends up coughing.  
“Just hold on.” I tell him as I get back to my feet.  
I face the witch, a calm fury washing over me. I’m going to end this now. I’m going to save Digger, and then I’m going home. No more death. No more destruction.   
“One of the many casualties of war.” She observes, her voice deadly.  
I can feel her scratching at the door to my mind, threatening to knock it down and let herself in. I glance over my shoulder to see Digger struggling to stay awake, his face contorted in pain. The energy begins to trickle into my palms, channeling itself into a great glowing sword. I stare at it in awe, the blade reflecting my shocked image.  
Well, this is new.  
“It’s over.” I tell her.  
“Not quite, my dear.” She vanishes into a cloud of smoke, reappearing instantly in front of me.   
Our blades clash, hers still drenched in Digger’s blood. She moves quickly, avoiding my attacks as I avoid hers. Even without using her powers she’s unbelievably strong, and it’s taking everything I have to keep her back. She teleports again, kicking me swiftly in the back and sending me flying into the adjacent wall.  
She’s on top of me instantly, blade hovering just above my face. Her darkness envelopes me, her fingers closing in around my neck.  
“You will die.” She growls.  
From the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of Digger. He’s gone limp, bleeding out on the floor. I don’t have to see him clearly to know he’s dead. Another name added to the list of people I’ve allowed to die. I failed to save him. I failed to save everyone.  
I failed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro! Thank you to everyone for the kudos, views, & kind words! I'm so happy people actually like this story XD. Anyway, if the response continues to be good, I'll see about getting Chapter 5 up in the next few days. As always, any and all feedback is encouraged, and thank you for reading! xoxo, Lana

I stare up to the witch, my eyes unwavering. I’m not afraid to die, and now seems as good a time as any to do it. She smirks, realizing her victory.  
“If I agree to join you, can you bring him back?” My voice is small.  
“What?” She hisses.  
“Bring him back. I’ll do whatever you want.”   
“My child.” She lowers the sword, her hand moving to caress my wounded face. “You need only bow to me.”  
Her weight disappears from my chest as she teleports to her feet.  
“Kneel and I shall fulfill your request.”  
I roll to my feet, cautiously moving toward her. I drop to my knees before her, the tears finally starting to fall.  
“It will be over soon, my dear.”   
I stare up at her, dark aura radiating from her pallid skin. She is the true embodiment of evil. Possibly the most terrible creature to ever crawl out of hell.  
“It will.” I say, raising my hand to her chest.   
She doesn’t have time to react as the blade emerges from my palm, barreling straight through her, and coming out on the other side. The sword ignites in blue flames, burning her from the inside out. Her heart disintegrates, turning to a glowing green dust before eventually going dark. She stumbles back, a wicked roar escaping her lips as she falls to the ground. Dead.  
I crawl over to where Digger lays, his eyes still partially open. Blood has seeped from his wound, staining his jacket and creating a puddle around him. I lay my hands on his chest, tears dripping down my face like a child.  
“You’re such a fucking asshole!” I cry. “Why would you do that? Now I have to live with your fucking death on my shoulders too! Goddamn it! I didn’t even like you, you fucking prick!”  
I break down sobbing, all the pain I’ve suppressed for the last five years barreling in like a tidal wave.   
“Mina!” I glance up to see the source of the voice.  
Flag stands in the entrance, his eyes trained on the fallen body of the witch.  
“June!” He yells, racing across to her.  
Flag drops to his knees, cradling the witch in his arms. He begins to cry, shaking her back and forth.  
I failed him too.  
I close Digger’s eyes, running my hand along the cooling skin of his cheek. He’s more attractive than I’d originally thought. Without a smirk and that dirty look in his eyes, he’s actually kinda handsome.  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper. “You were right, I guess you did start to grow on me.”  
“Rick?” A small, timid voice asks.  
My head snaps up to Flag, still cradling the witch. Her hands move, and at first, I panic, until I understand what’s happening. June pulls away the mask left behind by the witch, revealing her terrified face.  
“June!” Rick squeezes her, genuine tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Oh my god.” Harley cries.   
I look back to the entrance to see the entire group, or what’s left of it, watching the scene unfold.   
“You.” June says, pointing to me over Flag’s shoulder. He releases her, a look of confusion on all our faces.   
“She was afraid of you because you were like her.” June tells me. “You can stop that thing from destroying the planet.” She points to the swirling vortex that we’d all somehow forgotten about.  
“How the fuck am I supposed to do that?” I question.   
“Absorb it.” She says like it’s the simplest thing in the world.  
“It’s not that easy.” I growl. “I won’t be able to handle it.”  
“You’re our only hope.” She looks like she’s on the verge of a complete breakdown. Poor woman, I can’t even imagine the things she’s had to witness.  
“Fine.” I warily push myself up.   
I cautiously move toward the swirling vortex of death, the erratic energy in the air tingling against my skin. With a look back at the others, I jump in, the energy consuming me immediately. My insides burn like I’ve swallowed an atom bomb as I lay my palms flat on the ground. The energy comes in a rush, flowing through my veins like lava. It tears me apart, ripping me to shreds before healing me and starting the process over again. At some point I begin to scream, and my voice disappears along with my sight and hearing.   
For the first time since I was eight years old, I’m alone in complete darkness. I’m the same now as I was then; frozen in fear. Am I dead? Is this what happens? I’m floating. Or maybe I just can’t see the ground. I’m lost, I know that for sure.  
“Mina.” It’s the voice of a man.  
I squint my eyes, spinning in circles looking for him, but there’s nothing.  
“Hello?” I yell, praying for an answer.  
“I’m here.” His voice is directly behind me.  
I spin around, my eyes landing on the glowing figure before me. A familiar face with a familiar set of eyes. My eyes.  
“Dad.”  
“I’d hoped I’d get to hear you call me that someday.”  
I’m struck; dumbfounded. My brain, or what’s left of it, unable to put together the pieces.  
“Where am I?” I finally manage to say.  
“Nowhere, everywhere, exactly where you were. I’m fuzzy on the details. How’s your mother?”  
“I haven’t seen her for a while.” I mutter, a little ashamed. “There’s something wrong with me.”  
“Hold on.” He says. “It’s a little dark in here, don’t you think?” He snaps his fingers, and suddenly he’s engulfed in the blue light. “What were you saying?”  
“You can, you, uh, you can do that too?”  
“Where do you think you got it from, kid?” He chuckles, a grin like my own spreading across his face. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”  
“Then how come I feel so lost?” I mutter. “I can’t keep myself together. All I seem to do is cause destruction.”  
“You will never control it unless you stop being afraid of it. I know your fear because it’s the same as mine was. You’re afraid to let go.”  
“When I do, I kill people.”   
“Part of living in the light is accepting that sometimes you must deal with the darkness. Conquer your fear, my dear.” He smiles. “And tell your mother I love her, as I do you.”  
He disappears, returning me to darkness. What the fuck does that even mean? Thanks, Dad. Haven’t seen ya in twenty-three years, but you show up just in time to give me some cryptic fucking advice. You know what?  
“Fuck this!” I Scream. “Fuck all of this!”  
“Fuck you Digger, you fucking dirty bastard. How dare you fucking die for me! And fuck everyone else that had anything to do with this! Fucking homicidal psychopaths, I hate all of you!”  
I double over, out of breath, my throat burning. I squeeze my eyes shut, and with a heavy breath, I begin to scream, the loudest, shrillest, most hateful scream there ever was. I scream until my lungs are burning, my vocal cords on fire.  
“Fuccckkkk!!!!”   
And then there was light.   
I’m back in the subway terminal, on my knees where the vortex used to be. Five pairs of eyes intently focus on me. I hold my hand up to see the now red light emanating from my skin. I can feel the power raging inside me like volcano, ready to erupt.  
“I can’t believe that worked.” Deadshot says, a bewildered look on his face.  
My eyes fall to Digger’s body across the room, and suddenly I know what to do. I stand like a newborn baby deer. My body still unsure how to process the new power. I stumble over to him, the rest of the group crowding around.  
“He’s gone.” Harley says, sadly. “I told him not to go back.”  
I lay my palms on his chest, one over his heart, the other over the jagged wound. I close my eyes and flip the switch, releasing the energy from my veins, and allowing it to seep into his. My light envelopes him, his skin glowing brightly like my own.  
“Wake up.” I tell him, pressing my hands harder.  
Nothing.  
He’s growing cold and I’m beginning to wonder if this is even possible. Come on asshole. We both know you’re not done terrorizing me yet. Wake the fuck up!  
“Digger!” I snap. “Open your eyes.”  
Harley begins to cry, turning her head into Deadshot’s shoulder. No, I’m not giving up. He doesn’t get to be the fallen hero. He doesn’t get to die for me. I’m not living with that.  
“God, you’re such an asshole.” I mumble, leaning in and pressing my lips to his. The flowing energy amps up to a billion; passing between us at the speed of light. I can feel his soul, dangling by a thread in the darkness. I snatch it, engulfing it in light.   
Wake up.  
His eyes flip open to reveal a vibrant light coloring them. There’s a thump under my fingers as his heart begins to beat again. Slowly, and out of rhythm at first, but quickly growing stronger. I continue to kiss him, laying a hand on either side of his face. His wound slowly closes, leaving no trace it was ever even there. As the energy starts to settle, the glow in his eyes dissipates returning them to their normal grey. Slowly, I allow my light to go out, and I pull away to look at him. For the first time in his life, it seems as if he’s got nothing to say, instead staring wide eyed at me, his mouth hanging partially open.  
Oh my god, what if I fried his brain?  
“If I play dead will ya kiss me again?” His voice is like fucked up music to my ears.  
“He lives!” Harley screams.  
“Fuck off.” I growl, punching his shoulder.  
“What are ya gettin mad fer? We won.”   
“You should’ve fucking listened to me! What if I wasn’t able to bring you back? What if it didn’t work? You’d be fucking dead right now!”  
“I didn’t know ya cared so much.” He grins.  
“I’ve got a sewer to get back to.” The scaly man interrupts us.  
“Yeah, I’ve gotta get to Gotham.” Adds Deadshot.  
“I was gonna hotwire a car, ya want a ride?” Harley asks him.  
“Your crazy ass ain’t driving.”  
“No one’s going anywhere.” A female voice booms.  
We all turn to see Waller, stumbling from across the room. The phone with our pictures on it still in her hand.  
“How are you not dead?” Deadshot demands.  
“We just saved the world. You could at least say thank you.” Harley whines.  
“Thank you.” Waller frowns.  
“So, we did all of this and we don’t get shit?”  
“Ten years off your prison sentences.” She replies, her eyes landing on me. “Mina, you are free to leave. However, I suggest you watch yourself in the future.”  
“That’s not gonna work.” I say, rising from my position.  
“Excuse me?” Her thumb hovers over my picture on the phone screen.  
“My implant was destroyed by the vortex.”  
She pushes my button, her eyes widening as nothing happens.  
“What do you want?”  
“For you to leave by yourself, peacefully.”  
“Or in pieces.” Digger adds.  
“What’s to stop me from pushing your button?” She growls at him.  
With Waller distracted, I quickly raise my palm, shooting a bolt of light into her. It uses her body as a conductor, leaving her unharmed as it flows into the phone. It lights up, and she drops it as it begins to melt.  
“After everything we all just went through, everyone will be leaving here alive today. I suggest you do so now.”  
She stares hard at me as if to say, ‘I’m coming for you’.  
Just try it, lady.  
“We will hunt you all down, I promise you that.”  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Deadshot smirks.  
After Waller leaves, we say our goodbyes as if we’ve been friends forever. Harley chokes up, hugging us all, even Deadshot who tries in vain to pry her off.  
“I’m just gonna miss you guys so much.” She whines.   
“C’mon crybaby, we gotta get a move on.” Deadshot tells her.   
“Thank you.” Flag says, grabbing my hand to shake it.  
June smiles at me, nodding as we take our separate ways.  
OOOO  
“Ay!” Digger bellows from the other end of the street. “Where ya think yer going?”  
“I’d rather not be here when Waller’s backup arrives.” I continue to walk.  
“How do ya walk so fast with dem short legs a yers?” He asks, jogging to catch up.  
“I’m trying to get away from you.”   
“Oh lord, aren’t we past that?” He tosses an arm around my shoulders.   
“Why are you so persistent?”  
“I told ya, I like ya.” He grins. “Where ya headed anyway?”  
“Home.”  
“Where’s that?”  
“If I tell you I have a feeling you’re gonna follow me.”  
“I’m gonna follow ya regardless, love.”   
“I’m going to Chicago to see my mom.”  
“Windy City, eh?” He smirks. “Well ya can’t walk there.”  
“Well, I don’t know how to drive, so what do you suggest?”  
“I’ll drive ya.” He smiles, revealing his gold tooth. “I was gonna head north anyway.”  
“I thought you were going to Mexico?”  
“Plans change, darl.”


	5. Chapter 5

I used to love car rides. When I was little, my mom and I would spend hours driving around, going on small adventures. It was always something I would look forward too when I knew she had the night off. Usually, she’d pick me up from school in the afternoon, we’d stop for fountain sodas and corn chips at the EZ Mart and spend the rest of the evening driving around. The grand finale of our trips was always the same. I’d fall asleep in the backseat listening to Cheap Trick and she’d carry me to bed when we got home.  
Like I said, I used to love car rides. Today however, I would give anything to get the hell out of this car and as far away from Digger as possible. He’s been rambling all day, telling me everything about him from how many banks he’s robbed to how many girls he’s dated. I never pegged him for the relationship type, but apparently, I was mistaken. He’s in the middle of telling me about Darlene and their torrid affair in the back room of the strip club she worked at when I finally can’t take it anymore.  
“Aren’t you tired?” I ask, praying he’ll take it as an invitation to stop for the night.  
“Nah, I can go for a while before I crash. What bout ya?”  
I shrug, fully aware that even if I say yes, he isn’t going to stop chattering.  
“I’d like to sleep in a real bed for once. One that isn’t a pad of foam over a metal frame.”  
“Need cash fer that. I don’t know about ya, but I’m a lil tapped at the moment.”  
“Famous bank robber doesn’t have any money. That’s poetic.”  
“Why should I have ta pay fer ya anyway?” He glares. “Ain’t like ya puttin out fer me.”  
“Pull off at the next exit.” I growl, squinting my eyes to read the upcoming sign.   
Chicago 652 miles.  
“What fer? We’re makin good time.”  
“Just do it.”  
We pull up to a deserted rest stop, not another soul in sight. I’m out of the car before he fully stops; already having formed the perfect plan in my mind. I glance around the lot, my eyes landing on a large neon sign.  
ATM.  
To my dismay, Digger follows me inside, curiously observing from a few feet behind. He frowns as we approach the machine, noticing immediately the metal cage surrounding it.  
“What ya doin?” He questions as I lay my palms flat on the ATM.  
“I’m not sleeping in the car.” My hands glow as the screen begins to flicker.  
Digger watches in amazement as the machine begins to spit out hundred after hundred. When it’s depleted, I grab the stack of cash and begin to count. When I’m finished, I can’t help but grin as I turn to Digger, $8,700 richer.  
“Ya just keep gettin betta and betta.” He smirks, holding out his hand.  
“Oh, no.” I yank my hand back. “I got it, I hold it. And besides, what’s to stop you from taking all this and leaving me here?”  
“I’m offended ya think I’d do that.”  
“Wouldn’t you, though?”  
“Unda normal circumstances, probably.” He tosses an arm around me. “But I couldn’t do that ta ya, Darlin”  
The acrid smell of blood and sweat immediately attacks my nostrils. I shrug him off, turning to study his grungy appearance. Up until now I’ve been trying to tune him out and I hadn’t noticed how bad a shape he’s really in. I may have repaired the wound on his chest, but the rest of his body was seemingly unaffected. Bruises, cuts, dirt, dried blood; he looks like homeless person.  
“Ya starin.” His voice startles me.  
“You look pretty beat.” I shrug him off. “And you don’t smell too great either.”  
“Ya not so hot yaself.”   
“Exactly, which is why we’re gonna find a motel for the night and get cleaned up. We can start fresh in the morning.”  
“Sounds good ta me.” He smirks, and it takes me a minute to realize his angle.  
“Separate rooms.” I add, and he frowns.  
OOOO  
“Tell me again why we have to share a room?” I demand, studying our home for the night.  
This motel is disgusting, and by disgusting, I mean there’s condoms for sale at the check in desk, and they rent rooms by the hour. The wallpaper is clearly from the 70’s, and the bed is one of those with the Magic Fingers with a little slot on the headboard for you to drop a quarter in. The carpet is ancient orange shag and it squishes when you step on it. I’m honestly afraid to take my shoes off.  
“All booked up.” Digger says, appearing from the bathroom. “Spot a bad luck, I guess.”  
I glance up at him only to find he’s in nothing but his boxers, still wet from the shower.  
“Would you mind putting something on?” I growl, averting my eyes.   
He’s good at doing this; making me uncomfortable. I think it’s his favorite pastime aside from the boomerang thing. Sometimes it’s subtle, and he’ll just accidently brush against me or allow his eyes to linger on me for a little too long after I’ve spoken. Other times, like now, he’s more aggressive; walking around half naked and sending signals so obvious a blind person could see them.  
“It’s ta hot.” He retorts. “Besides, ya know ya like it.”  
“You’re insufferable, and I assure you I don’t.”  
He flicks the Tv on before flopping down next to me on the bed; arms behind his head.  
“Quit yer complaining, I’ll sleep in the chair.” He mutters, pointing to the shabby recliner in the corner.  
“Thank you.” I say, a little surprised he gave in so easily.   
He grunts in reply, turning his attention back to the Tv. We sit in silence while he flips through the channels; after a while landing on an episode of Roseanne. I keep a little distance between us and let my mind wander; losing myself in the normalcy of the current situation. Twelve hours ago, we were fighting a witch and her army of demons. Now we’re curled up in a shitty motel watching Tv together.   
“Are you hungry?” I ask, my stomach beginning to growl. The energy from this morning has finally started to wear off and I can feel it seeping through my pores.  
“I could eat. Why? What ya have in mind?”  
“There’s a diner down the street. Figured we could grab something if you want?”  
“Are ya askin me out? Tryin ta wine and dine me?”  
I roll my eyes so hard they nearly turn backward in my skull. Why? Why is it always a battle to talk to him? Why can’t I mention something without him turning it into something dirty? Course, I should’ve expected as much from a man who calls himself Captain Boomerang.  
“Just put some clothes on.” I growl.  
“Can’t. Washed all me stuff, it’s hangin up ta dry.”  
“We oughta get some new clothes.” I say, gesturing to my tattered tank top. “Plus, you kinda stick out. I’d rather not have any more attention drawn to us than necessary.”  
“Don’t wanna be seen with me, ay?”  
“You look like a vagrant.” I try not to laugh.  
“Ya just wait till ya see me all dressed up.” He winks. “Gotta make a good impression on ya motha.”  
“Oh no, that’s not happening. One look at you and she’ll fall over dead.”  
“C’mon Doll, parents love me.” He nudges me lightly in the ribs. “Just like ya will.”  
“Good luck with that.”   
I roll out of bed, snatching the room key from the nightstand.  
“Try to behave while I’m gone.”  
OOOO  
I walk the short distance to the diner, warily watching over my shoulder. It’s still light out, but I don’t know this city and I don’t trust it. Just from glancing at the abandoned buildings and boarded up houses I know this isn’t the best neighborhood.  
I open the restaurant door, hesitating as I notice the take-out line is nearly to the back of the building. I wait for an eternity, thrilled when I finally reach the front. I order four burgers with everything, two large fries, a side of onion rings, two large chocolate shakes, and a piece of blackberry pie. The waitress tries to hide her amusement at such a small woman ordering so much food.  
“Feeding an army?” She jokes as I hand her a hundred.  
“Something like that.” Digger’s a big guy. I have no doubt the amount of food he can eat is ungodly, and I’d rather be safe than sorry.  
“We’re a little shorthanded tonight so it’ll be about an hour or so.” She frowns.  
“That’s fine, I’ve got some shopping to do anyway. Hey, are there any clothing stores around here?”  
“There’s a thrift shop on the corner at the end of the street.” She informs me, pointing through the windows.  
“Thanks.”   
“You’re welcome, Dear.” She smiles, handing me my change.  
“Keep it.” I tell her with a smile.   
“Oh honey, thank you!” She pats my hand.  
I nod, knowing very well what kind of hell waitressing can be. Besides, not like it’s my money I’m spending anyway.  
OOOO  
I make the short trek to the end of the street, coming across a storefront with the word ‘Thrifties” written across it in big bold letters. I step inside, immediately hit by that awful smell all thrift shops have. I peruse the racks, coming across more things my grandma would wear than me. Somewhere between shoulder padded dresses and novelty ties, I find a few things that may have come from this decade. Jeans mostly, a few short-sleeved shirts, a couple pairs of shorts to sleep in. Nothing fancy.   
Even though Digger has made it perfectly clear he’s okay with wearing the same dirty garments day after day, I still pick up a few things for him as well. Again, nothing fancy. I have no clue what size he could be and I’m terrible with guessing. I grab a few plain t-shirts, and a pair of black jeans, going on faith that they’ll fit. It’s when I go to pay that I find the real treasure though. On a rack near the cash register, I catch sight of a short-sleeved black button up with the most peculiar pattern; boomerangs. And it just so happens to look like it’ll fit him. What are the chances? I grin madly. There’s no way I’m not getting it. It’s just too perfect.  
I pick up the food on my way back, the restaurant having since cleared out. I definitely overestimated how much I could carry and the waitress gives me a ‘good luck’ look as I exit, sacks full of clothing and food piled in my arms, a drink carrier with the shakes tucked against my hip. The walk back seems longer, the sun having since gone down. I pick up the pace, cautiously keeping an eye on the surrounding area. I make it to the motel and have to kick the door to be let in as my hands are beyond full. There’s no answer and I curse silently wondering if he’s fallen asleep. I carefully set the food on the pavement and dig for the key, eventually finding it in the inner pocket of my jacket. I unlock the door, swinging it open cautiously.   
Nothing.  
I bring the bags inside, setting them on the small circular table, and call for Digger. The bathroom’s empty and the clothes he claimed to have left to dry are nowhere to be found. So, he can get dressed to do what he wants, but god forbid helping me lug all this crap back?  
Agitated, I slip into one of my new pairs of shorts and a t-shirt, opting to eat dinner in bed with the Tv on blast. I watch until my food’s gone, and my eyes are getting droopy. I check the clock and I’m surprised to find it’s after 10pm. Where could he possibly have gone, and on foot for that matter? I curse myself for caring and roll over, allowing myself some much-needed rest.  
It feels like I’ve just fallen asleep when I hear the door slam open, smacking the wall as it swings back. I sit up straight, my skin glowing like a lantern. Digger steps toward me in two long strides; immediately getting in my face, his brow creased in anger.  
“Where the fuck have ya been?” He demands.  
“Here. Why are you yelling?” I rub my eyes, looking to the clock to find it’s already after midnight.  
“Because ya went to get food and two hours later ya still weren’t back!”  
“The restaurant was busy. I had to wait. I went shopping.” I gesture to the bags still on the table. “I put your food in the mini fridge, although I’m sure your milkshake has melted by now.”  
He eyes me warily before crossing the room to the fridge. He retrieves his food, clicks on the Tv, and slides in next to me.  
“Where were you?” I finally ask, knowing it’s a dumb question.  
“I walked all ova this town lookin fer ya ass.” He says in between bites. “I thought ya ran off.”  
Fuck, I didn’t even think about it. I’ve been trying to get away from him since I met him and the first chance I get, it doesn’t even cross my mind. He watches me from the corner of his eye, clearly reading my thoughts.   
“Just eat your food and hush.” I tell him before he can mention it.  
I crawl all of bed and retrieve the bags on the table.  
“I got you a few things too.” I dump everything out on the bed, watching his reaction.  
He takes a quick glance at everything before turning back to the Tv.  
“Should fit.” He mutters.  
“Oh, actually wait, there’s one more.” I race back for the last bag, excitement bubbling in my chest. I toss it to him nonchalantly, like it won’t hurt my feelings if he doesn’t like it.   
He pulls out the shirt covered in boomerangs, his eyes lighting up as he studies it.   
“I saw that and thought you might like it.” I stare hard at the Tv.  
He stands abruptly, shrugging off his layers of clothing. He slides each arm into the shirt, and it seems to fit perfectly as he buttons it up from the bottom, leaving the top two buttons undone.   
“Thanks.” He sounds casual, but there’s a deeper meaning behind his eyes.  
He grabs an extra blanket from the closet and heads toward the recliner, turning the light and Tv off as he goes.  
“G’nite.” The recliner squeals as he sits in it.  
After ten minutes of listening to him squeak around, trying to get comfortable, I finally can’t take it anymore.  
“Hey.” I pull the chain on the lamp next to the bed, illuminating the room in a dim glow.  
“Hm?” He doesn’t open his eyes.  
“You wanna share the bed?”  
His eyes snap open, the beginnings of a smile at the corners of his mouth.  
“You don’t look very comfortable, and I just thought cause it’s a big bed that you could stay on one side and I stay on the other.” I continue. “If you want.”  
He’s up and crawling into bed before I finish speaking, moving in much closer than I’d like. I pull the chain again and we’re plunged into darkness. I snuggle in, tucking the sheet around my leg so there’s at least somewhat of a barrier between us. I close my eyes, trying to sleep, but very aware of his breathing next to me. I don’t like the way it’s making me feel. I feel the bed shift and immediately I know he’s watching me.  
“Stop.” I tell him without looking.  
“What?”   
“You’re looking at me.”  
“I can’t even see ya.” He whines.   
My skin glows, revealing his face before he can close his eyes.  
“Stop.” I growl, irritated from exhaustion.  
“Why’d ya come back?”  
I’m usually a pretty easy-going person, and that’s mostly due to my power, but if I get angry or upset enough, like he’s currently pushing me to do, I’m bound to lose control. Last time I burnt down an eight-story apartment building. This tiny roach motel wouldn’t last a second against me.  
“I knew ya liked me.” He says it like he’s caught me.  
“Go. The. Fuck. To. Sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, THANK YOU to everyone for the kind words! You have no clue how much it means to me to know that people are enjoying this story. Digger isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I love a good anti-hero and I wanted to do a story that explored the emotional, more personal aspects of his personality. Anyway, I'm rambling, so here it is, chapter 6. Just to forewarn, this chapter contains sexual content, and is rated M for a reason! Feedback is love.  
> -Lana

His eyes are dark, pupils shot like he’s high. I can feel the energy wafting off him like a ravenous blaze, licking and nipping at my bare skin as I stand before him. He stares at my naked form, licking his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth.   
“Christ, ya a vision.” His voice is gravelly, overflowing with want.  
He crosses the room to me; his calloused hands scraping the skin over my hips as he runs the length of me. His presence is warm and intoxicating as he presses a soft kiss to my lips. He tastes of menthol and something sweet like cherry cough drops, as his tongue urges me to open my mouth. I do, and he presses harder against me; hands moving to cup my cheeks.   
Without breaking the kiss, he guides us toward the bed, pulling me into his lap; straddling his muscular thighs like a saddle. His fingers trail between my breasts and over my stomach, only stopping when he’s reached his destination between my legs. I moan into his mouth as his hand curiously explores my body, his fingers curling into me at just the right spot. I jolt against him and he releases my lips. Using his free hand, he tilts my head and attacks my neck, leaving hot wet kisses in his wake.   
“I want ya so fuckin bad.” He growls. “Every time I look at ya, all I can think about is bendin ya over the bed and makin ya scream me name.”  
His words send a shockwave through me, and suddenly I find myself skillfully undoing his belt and fly in expert time. He lifts his hips to slide his pants down and then there’s nothing between us but air. With one agonizingly slow thrust, he pushes into me and I lose my breath; his arms tightening around me like a vice.  
“Mina.” His breath tickles my neck.  
“Hm?”   
“Time ta wake up.”  
“What?”  
“Wake up.”  
My eyes snap open to find myself entwined in a pair of big warm arms; my leg thrown precariously over his thigh. Digger’s still asleep; snoring softly in my ear like a hibernating beast. I slowly turn to face him, my gaze traveling over his peacefully unaware face. He looks like a completely different person when he’s sleeping. Something about the way his lips curl up at the corners; he looks almost innocent, almost sweet.  
Before my brain can process our positions, an image taken straight from my dream flashes in my mind. I immediately panic, doing my best to free myself without waking him up. His arms tighten around me as he murmurs something unintelligible that ends with my name. His body turns slightly and suddenly something large and hard is pressed against my thigh, and I lose it. I yelp, and without thinking, I burn him mercilessly. He releases me with a jolt, frantically rolling away and off the bed at an inhuman speed.   
“What the fuck?” He growls from across the room with wild eyes; now fully awake.  
“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” I crawl to the edge of the bed. “I had a bad dream. Are you okay?”  
He watches me for a moment without speaking, eyes locked to mine, mouth hanging slightly ajar, as his chest expands with each panting breath.   
“I’m good.” His voice softens. “Ya just startled me.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What was ya dream about?”  
“I don’t remember.” I lie.  
There’s no way in hell I’m telling him the truth. He’s already bound and determined to convince me to sleep with him. The last thing I need is to add fuel to the fire by making him think that I’m just as into the idea as he is. Chalk it up to stress, loneliness, or sleeping next to someone for the first time in over a year, but that’s all it is. My brain got a little excited. I don’t actually wanna screw Digger. It was just a dream; plain and simple. Just a dream.  
“We should get a move on while it’s still early.” I change the subject. “We can take the back roads through Pennsylvania and, hopefully, make it into Ohio before we stop for the night.”  
“Gotta find a different ride.” Digger says, flopping in the recliner to lace his boots.  
“What’s wrong with the car we have?” I gesture to the Toyota parked just outside.  
“We’ve had it fer ta long. Easier ta track us down if they know what we’re drivin.”  
I hadn’t even considered that. All thoughts I had of Amanda Waller and her soldiers disappeared in the rearview along with Midway City. She promised to hunt them, probably me included, for beating her at her own game. If there’s anything I know about Waller, it’s that she isn’t one to make hollow threats. If she says she’s coming, then it’s only a matter of time until she finds us. My mind wanders to the others; all having escaped the same time we did. Did Harley and Deadshot make it to Gotham? Is KC hiding safely in a sewer somewhere? Will Waller come after us first because of what I did?   
“Don’t worry ya pretty little head.” He seems to read my mind. “Ole Digger ain’t gonna let a soul touch ya.”  
It’s like he forgets I’m the one with powers. If anything, I’d be the one protecting him; not the other way around. He’s already tried to save me once and ended up getting himself killed. What if it happens again, and this time I can’t bring him back? If I’m being honest, I have no clue how I did it last time. Something in the moment told me what to do, but if I had to do it again I’m not so sure I could.  
“Worry about yourself.” I tell him. “So, I don’t have to kiss you again.”  
“Ya tellin me ya didn’t enjoy that?”   
“I was more worried about getting your heart started. Besides, you’re not really my type.”  
“Ya have a type?” He quirks an eyebrow, getting up to sit next to me on the bed.  
“Don’t you?”   
He seems to think for a moment; eyebrows pulled together as the gears in his head turn.   
“I like the blonde ones.” He smirks. “Short ones; with green eyes and a pretty smile.”  
I frown, heat filling my cheeks as he gives a detail for detail description of my appearance. He doesn’t seem to notice, however, as he continues with a starry look in his eyes.  
“She has ta be A one-man kinda Sheila, cause I don’t share well. Nice body; nice chest and arse. Extra points if she’s a virgin.”  
“You’re a pig.” I roll my eyes.  
“Ya like what ya like.” He shrugs. “Can’t help meself.”  
I ignore him, glancing to the digital clock on the nightstand. We’re wasting precious time sitting around like this. Who knows how long we have before Waller catches up to us? I haven’t seen my mother in five years, and if I don’t make it to her now, I may never see her again.  
“Go get a car while I check us out. I’ll meet you out front in thirty.”  
OOOO  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Digger?” I glare, folding my arms.  
“Thought we should arrive in style, ya know?” He says, innocently.  
My eyes fall back to the pristine car in front of us. A glossy black, 1967 Chevy Impala with a hard top, and cherry red interior. Not exactly the car you drive if you don’t want to be seen, because it stands out like blood in snow.  
“Little too conspicuous, don’t you think? Besides, where did you even get it?”  
“Found her parked at a bar down the way. Some bloke prolly got ta drunk ta drive last night and left her there. Ain’t she a beaut?”  
“She’s going to get us caught.”  
“Ay, quit ya yappin, this ain’t me first time on the run.”  
“You got caught last time, though.” I point out. “Robbed a diamond exchange, right?”  
“I did not.” He squeaks. “I was playin Mahjong with me Nana, thank ya very much.”  
“You’re a terrible liar.”   
“Ya got caught ta, sweetheart, so don’t act all high n mighty.”  
I frown, my mind cycling back to the night of the fire. I could’ve gotten away, had I tried too. I remember sitting uninjured amongst the flaming rubble as the sirens approached. The police deemed it a miracle that I could’ve survived such a blaze unscathed. I could’ve walked away; pretended to be a survivor. Instead I told them I started it, that it was my fault. I sat in county for almost a year, while the department tried to figure out what to do with me. There was no accelerant used; no evidence of what started the blaze. They took my word and pinned it on me as a way to explain it; to satisfy the public.   
“Let’s just get out of here before someone realizes you stole their car.”  
OOOO  
We don’t make it to Ohio by nightfall, in fact, we barely get very far at all before we drive straight into a massive spring thunderstorm. For me, it brings back memories of jumping in pothole puddles up and down our street for hours until mom would force me back inside. I don’t ask Digger what he thinks, but from the look that slips across his face, I know he’s remembering something.   
The rain pounds against the car as thunder rolls overhead. It’s still hours away from getting dark, but the clouds are nearly black, as they block out the sky. The energy in the air is chaotic; vibrating each time lightning strikes. Years of living in the Midwest has taught me not to take storms like these lightly. Soon it’ll start hailing, and with the wind blowing like it is, it’s only gonna get worse. I’m just about to suggest we take a break when he opens his mouth first.  
“We’re stoppin.” He growls, pulling a U-turn in the middle of the road. “There were signs fer a motel about ten miles back. We’ll stay there till this shit clears up.”  
“Good idea.” I mutter, as I watch the sky.  
He doesn’t say anything else right away, but from the corner of my eye I see him look at me. I guess he expected me to argue with his decision. I decide to ignore him and let my mind wander as we speed along. My dream is the first thing to pop into my head, and I feel my cheeks turn red just from the thought. I’m really not much of a prude, but it’s hard to keep cool when you’re sitting a foot away from the man, who just last night, you dreamt about screwing.  
I try to remember the last time I had a dream like that, and who it was about. I think about the way things were, long before I went to jail. Long before I met Digger and the rest of the crazies.   
Digger.  
My mind always comes back to him, and I have to continuously tell myself it means nothing; that it’s just how he is. He’s loud and obnoxious, and his presence demands to be noticed. It’s nothing.  
“What’s on ya mind? His voice startles me.  
“Nothing, just tired.” I lie.  
He buys it for now, turning his attention back to the road. Digger’s good at reading people, and no matter how hard I deny it, he’ll know something’s up, and he’ll hound me until I tell him what it is.  
We pull into the parking lot of a decent looking Motel 8, after what feels like an eternity of silence; the car sliding to a stop in front of the check in window. I retrieve a hundred from the wad in my pocket and Digger goes to talk to the attendant. He returns a few moments later, soaked, with a set of keys and water dripping from his hair.  
“Ya in luck.” He announces, handing me the change. “Separate beds.”  
Despite the spring weather, I suddenly feel a chill up my spine. He seems upset, although he’s trying very hard to hide it. I should be the one questioning what’s on his mind. I’m so preoccupied in my own head, that I haven’t noticed that he’s barely said two sentences to me since this morning.  
The room isn’t much better than the last. It’s definitely cleaner, but other than the extra bed, that’s about as far as the differences go. I plop down on the bed closest to the door, the frame groaning under my weight.  
“Ya hungry?” He startles me.  
“A little.” I admit.  
“Be right back.” He disappears out the door, returning several minutes later with an armful of potato chips.  
“Uhm, what?”  
“Vending machine.” He grins, pulling bags of beef jerky from his pockets.  
“Jesus, what else do you have?” I move toward him for a better look, my mouth watering at all the prospects.  
“The good stuff.” He produces several packages of Hostess cupcakes from the inner pocket of his jacket.   
“You didn’t pay for any of this, did you?” I almost laugh at how stupid the question is. Of course, he didn’t fucking pay for it. It’s the master thief himself we’re talking about.  
He gives me a sheepish smile as he tears into a bag of jerky.  
“Digger! I have cash. Do you wanna get us kicked out? What if they call the police?”  
“Old habits, sweetheart.” He discards his coat, kicking his boots off in the corner, as he moves to sit next to me.  
He bites into a piece of jerky, suggestively winking as he does so. I roll my eyes in an effort to avoid smiling, but it only partially works, and he notices.  
“You’re ridiculous.” I mutter, examining my chip choices.  
“So, tell me somethin.” He says in between bites. “Cause it’s been buggin me fer awhile.”  
“Hm?” I snatch a bag of Cheetos.  
“Why’d ya bring me back?”  
“What do you mean? Was I not supposed too?”  
“Nah, I mean I’m guessin ya’d never done it before? Seemed pretty stunned; like ya didn’t think it’d work.”  
“I didn’t know if it would.” I admit. “But I didn’t want you to die.”  
“I know.” He replies. “I saw ya, saw everythin. Watched ya cry fer me, n tell me ta wake up.”   
“What was it like?” I wonder if it’s like what I felt in the vortex?  
“Like floatin on ya back in the water. Everythin was dark, n I was driftin away. I couldn’t move, er do anythin ta stop it. Then ya kissed me, and everythin lit up like Christmas, an fer a moment I could feel ya. That don’t make much sense, but it was like bein in yer head and I could feel ya in mine. Ya looked like an angel when ya pulled me outta there, and I can still feel ya hands.” His voice trails off.  
“Maybe I did fry your brain.” I poke, but he frowns at me.  
“Mina, I ain’t messin wit ya. I felt somethin n I know ya felt it ta.”  
“The only thing I felt was your lack of a pulse.”  
“Ya like me.” He says finitely.  
“Would you just give it a rest?”  
“Admit it.”  
“We have bigger things to wor-“ He cuts me off, pressing his thumb to my lips.  
“Just shut ya yapp.” He smirks, and then he kisses me.  
It’s nothing like the first time. He’s very much alive for this one, and eager. I consider burning him, but for some reason I will never understand, I don’t. I let him kiss me, and I let myself enjoy it. I know when all is said and done the guilt will start to set in, but right now I’m in the moment and nothing’s wrong. I need him to kiss me. I need to feel something again.  
He slows but doesn’t stop. He’s testing the waters; looking for boundaries. He expects me to stop him; push him away and be done with it. When I don’t, he comes back harder, and more forceful, like this could be snatched away at any moment. I all but lose myself as his tongue trails the corner of my lips, willing me to open my mouth. I do, and he groans, burying his fingers in my shirt to keep us close. It’s so warm and slow. Nothing I would ever expect from Digger. He’s normally so rough, that it’s hard to believe a guy like that could be capable of soft, but he is. He’s soft and sweet, and when his hand comes to cradle my cheek, it’s because it means something to him to do it.  
It means something to me too. Digger means something to me, and it’s taken me awhile to accept it. I’m still in mourning. Still broken over the loss of my last love, but he helps. He’s like an obnoxiously bright ray of light. He’s annoying, and he will blind you to what lies beneath his crude appearance, but he’s also warm and safe. I know what he meant, about feeling something, because I can feel it too.  
I do like him.   
When he finally pulls away to catch his breath, he studies me for any indication of regret. Anything to signal that I want this to stop. When he doesn’t find one, he smiles.  
“Ya glowing.” He whispers, eyes like a billboard, showing every feeling on his mind. “I love it when ya glow. Ya beautiful, darl.”  
“So are you.”   
He looks down as soft blue light envelopes him; rolling across him like beads of water. It reaches every inch of him, every edge, until I can feel him, all of him, just like he said. His emotions spill over, and I’m overwhelmed by the deep feelings he has for me. It’s so hopeful and protective that my eyes become glassy and I shut them.  
“It’s so warm.” He smiles, running his thumb over my lip. “Ya like me, doll?”   
For once, it’s a question, and from his expression, it’s clear he isn’t sure of my answer. On the outside, he’s confident and so sure of himself, but it’s all just a front. He’s two entirely different men wrapped into one. One that gently touches my cheek, and the other that tore the jaw off a mutant. He’s cowardly, but he came back to save me, and ended up dying in the process. Now we’re here and he’s looking at me like I’m made of gold.  
“Why do you like me so much?” I have to know.  
“Ya wanna know?” He presses a kiss to my temple.   
I nod, and he smiles, kissing just below my eye.  
“I like ya cause yer nothin like me. Smart n sweet, an beneath all ya attitude, ya good inside. Don’t know many people like that, darl.”  
“You’re good too.” I inform him.  
“Ya think so?” He grins. “Cause I know a few that would disagree wit ya.”  
“You’re a grey area.” I say, and he laughs. “And I do like you.”  
“That mean I can kiss ya again?”  
Kissing isn’t the only thing on my mind as I pull him back to me; our lips molding together. It’s still soft, but gone are the slow, drawn out kisses. In their place are eager, lip biting kisses that are messy and unhinged. Our teeth clink together like wine glasses, neither of us bothering to care.  
His hands drop to my waist, and again to my thighs, where he swiftly lifts me; his palms settling over the back pockets of my jeans. Three steps forward and I’m pressed against the wall, his fingers gripping my flesh for dear life. Later, I’ll have bruises, but I don’t care. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. It feels good to be held onto like this; to be wrapped in the arms of someone who’s willing to do almost anything for you. I can see it in his eyes, just like my dream. Dark orbs lined with grey; panting breaths escape his lips as he leaves wet kisses along my collarbone.  
Lightning flashes, illuminating the room. Thunder follows a few seconds later, rattling the windows. The rain’s coming down harder now, the wind blowing wildly against the building. Another flash of lightening, and he pulls away from the wall, carrying me backward until he lays me out on the bed with a squeak. The dim light casting from the lamp in the corner is just enough to make out the details of his face as he looks down at me.   
We don’t say anything, but I understand his intent from his eyes. He’s giving me an out. One last chance to pull away and return to the way things were. I don’t tell him I don’t need it, or that, because of my power, he could never force me to do anything I didn’t really want to do. I could put him down with the snap of my fingers, and maybe he knows it, but neither of us mention it. Instead, I reach up to him, my palm cradling his cheek, and we stay like that for a moment, just looking at each other.   
“Ya a vision.” He murmurs, kissing the back of my hand, and I’m brought right back to my dream that, at this point, is starting to seem more like a premonition. “I want ya more than I can handle.”  
“It wasn’t bad.” The words slip out before I can stop them.  
“What wasn’t, love?”   
“My dream from this morning. When I burned you. I told you it was bad, and it wasn’t.”  
“What was it about?” He cocks an eyebrow.  
“You.” A slow smile spreads across his face while I speak. “This.”  
“Ya dreamin bout me, ay?” He asks, clearly delighted. “What’d ya burn me fer then? Didn’t like it?”  
“I, uh, didn’t expect it. When I woke up we were all cuddled up, and I got a little freaked out.”  
“How ya feelin now, love?” His voice is low.  
“Good.” My cheeks flush with embarrassment. He seems to relish in it, bending down to brush his lips across my jaw before whispering in my ear.  
“Wanna feel betta?”  
We both know exactly what he means by it, and I surprise myself by nodding, not another word exchanged between the two of us. He easily loosens my pants; gently sliding them down my hips and over my knees. Once they reach my ankles, he pulls them off, tossing them over his shoulder without a second thought. His eyes never leave me as his hands slide back up my legs, clearly intent on removing more.  
“Ya soft.” He whispers, hooking his thumbs in the band of my underwear. “Been a long time since I got ta feel somethin sa nice.”  
In one swift motion, my last bit of cover is gone, and the balance of clothing has shifted. I’m bare from the waist down, my shirt doing little more than to cover my hips. He’s still fully dressed, aside from his discarded trench coat. The shirt I got him hangs open, revealing a grey wife beater beneath. I smile, happy that he actually ended up liking it.  
“This doesn’t seem fair.” I tell him. “You’re still dressed.”  
“Wanna see me, ay?” He grins, leaning back to shrug off his shirt. “Betta?”  
“Keep going.”  
He removes the wife beater, revealing his toned chest beneath. My eyes wander over his skin; covered in scars and bruises that are still healing. My hand finds the spot on his chest where he was once mortally wounded. The skin is soft, and not tainted like the rest of him. It’s new, and if I hadn’t watched it happen, I’d never believe it.  
“Ya saved my life, darl. I ain’t neva gonna forget that.” He pulls away from my touch, slowly inching my legs apart. He sets himself between them, a hand on either of my thighs.  
“Whateva ya don’t like, tell me.” His voice is hoarse.  
“What are you gonna do?”  
He grins, answering my question without another word. I feel his breath on my inner thighs and I know exactly what his plans are. He drops to his elbows, nudging my legs even farther apart to accommodate him.  
‘Rememba what I said, yeah?”   
He doesn’t wait for me to answer before he begins to kiss a trail between my legs, his whiskers tickling against my thighs. Without warning I feel his tongue, and I nearly jump out of my skin. He freezes, eyes shooting up to meet mine.   
“Ya good?” His gaze is predatory.  
“It’s just been...awhile.”  
He reaches up to reassuringly squeeze my hand as he continues, slowly, eyes never leaving mine. My grip tightens as he delves into me, flattening his tongue like he’s licking an ice cream cone. I quickly lose it, arching my back as he’s forced to pin me down with an arm over my hips.  
“Fuck.” He growls, as he eases in a finger. “Relax, darl, ya tight.”  
It’s hard to relax as I’m starting to get a taste of that familiar high. An eternity has passed since the last time I felt this way; teetering on the brink with a man between my legs. I wonder how long it’s been for Digger? He’s not new to being incarcerated, and something tells me it’s probably been just as long for him as it’s been for me, maybe longer. He gives it away with the way he seems to slow when touching me, like he’s trying to prolong it, to really appreciate each little detail of our encounter. Tomorrow isn’t for certain with us, and he understands that.  
He adds another finger, curling them both until he’s hit the sweet spot, and I light up like a fucking shooting star. I can’t contain the moan that comes from deep within my chest as I hold onto the sheets for dear life. A fiery burst of warmth washes over me as I come undone; unraveling like a loose thread.   
When it’s over and I’m left breathless, naked, and panting, Digger crawls up to me. He leans in to kiss me; a long, and painfully slow, kiss that leaves me wanting another, and another, and as many as I can get.   
“Can’t promise I’ll last ta long with all that moanin yer doin.” He whispers, diving in to leave bites along my neck. His hands slide beneath my shirt, and he quickly removes it, along with my bra. He halts to look at me, eyes drinking in every inch of my naked skin.  
“Ya really do look like an angel.” His voice is soft and sweet, laced with want. “N ya taste like heaven.”  
He chuckles as my cheeks turn red from embarrassment. Reaching to take my hand, he pulls it up to his lips and kisses my palm. He continues to speak as I watch him undo his belt; silently waiting for what’s to come.  
“I’m just bein honest, doll.” He drawls with a devilish smile, dropping his pants to reveal the fact that he isn’t wearing anything beneath.  
“Are you gonna talk all night?” I can’t take my eyes off him. “Because I got better things to do if you are.”  
He growls in response, his smile growing into something even more terrifying as he climbs over me like a fucking tiger. Using his knees, he nudges my legs impossibly wide and settles between them comfortably.  
“Start slow.” My voice wavers.  
He nods, using one hand to guide himself, and the other to firmly grasp my thigh. Digger pushes into me, gritting his teeth as it takes every ounce of his self-control not to lose it.  
“Christ.” He hisses. “Ya feel fuckin grand.”  
I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to kiss me. He takes the hint and begins to move, slowly, each thrust leaving me wanting more. He bites my bottom lip, his fingers squeezing my flesh, as his resolve begins to crumble.  
Several minutes in, and I can already feel the warmth seeping into me. I’m almost to the edge when he pulls out with a growl, and I’m left momentarily confused as the bed shifts. I turn to find him quickly adjusting pillows against the headboard to lean against.  
“C’mere, love.” He commands, and I do.  
I crawl over, allowing him to pull me onto his lap. My legs straddle him like a saddle as he lifts me into position, a hand on either side of my waist. He lowers me gently, allowing me a moment to collect myself before he begins a new rhythm; one that leaves us both sweaty and panting as I try in vain to keep up. The warmth has turned to a searing heat as I feel myself approach the edge for the 3rd time tonight. He notices, capturing my lips with a deep, tongue filled kiss that’s both sloppy and enticing. I lock my arms around his torso, my nails flaying the skin on his back. I can feel the heat boiling in my stomach; my lungs begging for more than the short, labored breaths they’re receiving. As I teeter on the edge, preparing to jump, a feeling I can’t describe overcomes me. My light begins to vibrate, flickering through a spectrum of colors as I’m held against Digger like a magnet.   
“C’mon, love.”   
He wraps me tightly in his arms, my head falling to the crook of his neck, as his pace becomes erratic. We fall over the edge together; our moans mixing as I’m hit by wave after wave of something so strong I can’t breathe. Suddenly I can feel him, like flipping a switch, all around me. In my mind. In my soul. I can feel his as well. His essence flows across my skin like water, buzzing lightly like the hum of a powerline. Our energies smash together like atoms; morphing and melding into each other until I’m lost in him like Alice down the rabbit’s hole, and I never want to find my way back.   
For the moment, we’re together and every worry and doubt I’ve ever had disappears like it was never there. We stay together, sweating and panting, long after the last waves of bliss have washed over us. Slowly, we come back to reality; the energy around us settling like freshly fallen snow.  
When his arms finally loosen, I pull away a bit and look at him; my eyes crawling over every detail of his face. Watery grey eyes, framed in dark circles from too many sleepless nights, stare back at me. He gives me a look I’ve never seen before. A look I can’t explain other than to say he appears to be at peace, if only for a moment. He’s the first to break the silence, his voice is calming, barely above a whisper, as he leans in to press a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth.  
“Ya don’t know what that was fer me.”  
It’s the most open I’ve ever seen him. No bullshit, no pet names, no salacious comments. We don’t say anything else, there’s no point tonight. We’ll figure it out tomorrow, when the euphoria wears off and clear minds prevail. He kisses me once more before lifting me from his lap and placing me next to him; allowing me to fall into the crook of his arm as he spreads the sheet over us. I drift off quickly, pressed against his chest, the thumping of his heart lulling me into unconsciousness. For the first time in a long time, I fall asleep feeling safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro everybody! Oh my god, I feel like I’ve been writing this chapter FOREVER! Had a bit of writer’s block for a moment, but I forced myself to finish this. The next chapter will be easier to complete as there’s more going on. Anyway, here it is, a bit of fluff, bit a backstory, bit of development, yada yada yada. I hope you enjoy! -Lana

I met Max when I was eighteen, broke, and hitchhiking my way from Chicago to Florida. He was older than me, freshly graduated from college, and on his way to his Great Aunt Irma’s funeral in Tallahassee. It was late fall; cold and rainy as I stood on the side of the interstate in Tennessee, thumb outstretched to every car that passed me. Maybe it was because I was young, or maybe it was because I looked like a drowned rat; I don’t know why he stopped when no one else did. In all the time I knew him, he never actually told me.  
He pulled up a few yards ahead of me in an old Ford that had seen better days. He could’ve been a serial killer for all I knew, but my power gave me the luxury of not being choosy. I could fend him off easily if he tried something and because of that, I didn’t hesitate to jump in the passenger seat; soaking wet and shivering.  
I remember sizing up the man who’d been nice enough to stop for me. Medium build, dark hair, dark eyes, crooked smile; he was cute in the obvious way, but that didn’t seem to matter to him.  
“Where you headed?” He’d asked in a voice that was filled with country charm.  
“As far south as you’re willing to take me.”  
“I gotta be in Tallahassee in two days, that good for you?”  
“Perfect.”  
“Looks like we’re driving buddies then” He grinned. “I’m Max.”  
“Mina.”  
OOOO  
Digger stirs; quietly grumbling before tossing his arm over my hip. I’ve been awake for awhile now, just watching him sleep; listening to the rain. It’s early, and we should probably be getting ready to leave, but I can’t bring myself to wake him. If I do, we’ll have to acknowledge what happened last night, and I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I’d expected to feel guilty, but I don’t, and that scares me because it means something. This wasn’t just a fling. I have real feelings for him and it’s fucking terrifying.  
I quietly untangle myself and slide back to my side of the bed. He stirs again, his arm struggling to find me before settling for my pillow instead. I search for my clothes on the floor, thoughts of a long hot shower dancing in my head.  
“Mornin.” A voice comes from behind me.  
“Hey.” I turn slowly, trying in vain to hide my nakedness.  
“Where ya goin?” He yawns, eyes squinting in the morning light.  
“I, uh, shower.” I awkwardly point to the bathroom.  
“Can I join ya?”  
I stop breathing for a moment, my stomach dropping at the prospect. Say no. Say no. Say no!  
“If you want to.”  
He rolls from the bed, naked as the day he was born; stretching his arms wide and giving me a full on look at his bare body in all its glory. He catches me watching, a smirk playing on his lips.  
“Like what ya see?” He flexes his arms in an Adonis like pose, and I almost smile.  
“Impressive.” I cross my arms as his gaze travels over me; a darkened look gleaming in his eyes.  
“Nah, darl, ya what’s impressive. Just lookin at ya’s got me pullin a stiffy.” I can’t help but look, only to go red when I realize he isn’t lying.  
“Ya look like ya got somethin on yer mind.” He quirks an eyebrow. “Care ta share?”  
“No.”  
He trails me into the bathroom, leaning against the sink with his arms crossed as I turn the knobs on the shower. I can feel his eyes burning holes in my back, and surely elsewhere, as I adjust the water. His energy, tense and impatient, hangs in the air around us. I glance back to tell him it’s ready, only to find he’s closer than I’d expected. His hands find their way to my hips as he bends down to me, his chin resting in the crook of my neck. I immediately go rigid as I feel something hard press against my thigh. He notices and moves back without a word, seemingly confused.  
He follows me as I step beneath the cascade of water, careful to keep a distance in the small space. It’s nearly impossible though, as Digger’s imposing size quickly fills the phone booth sized shower. I feel his hands move to just barely touch my shoulders, unsure of how I’ll react. He hesitantly turns me around, and for the millionth time since I met him, I consider burning him. But, as always, I don’t. Instead, I let him turn me around and I decide to stare anywhere but at him.  
“Look at me.” His voice is soft, as he lifts my chin. “What’s a matta?”  
I stare at him; brow creased, a mix of concern and suspicion twinkling in his eyes.  
“I don’t know.” I confess. “I feel strange.”  
“Havin doubts?” He quirks an eyebrow.  
“I’m just used to being alone. I’m not good with this stuff.”  
“There ain’t no bein good er bad to it.” He tells me. “It’s all in what ya feel, love. If ya don’t feel right, don’t do it.”  
His words make sense in a way. My brain is screaming to leave, but my gut is determined to stay. Aside from the obvious worry of killing him, I can’t think of a reason why this is wrong. Sure, Digger isn’t the most pristine choice, but he’s like an iceberg in the sense that there’s more beneath the surface than what you initially see.  
“And despite what ya prolly think, as much as I loved getting into ya, that ain’t all I want ya fer. Ya special.”  
“You’re just full of surprises, huh?” He’s actually manages to make me feel a little less terrible.  
Digger smiles at me as water pours over his scalp, his curled mohawk dripping as it hangs against his forehead. Without a word, he reaches over my shoulder to grab a bar of pre-packaged motel soap, tearing it open before rubbing it into a lather in his palms. He doesn’t hesitate as he gently rubs his soapy hands over my body, starting at my shoulders, and ghosting over my back, ending as he crouches in front of me to wash the expanse of my legs. When he’s finished, he stands, handing me the bar of soap as a silent instruction to do the same.  
I comply, lathering the soap in my hands as I mimic his actions; starting at his shoulders, gliding over his biceps. I reach his chest, my fingers feeling the indents of old scars. A part of me wonders what kind of life he’s had, but another tells me I probably don’t want to know. He’s a thief. He was in prison for a reason. There’s no telling what the hands that hold me have done, who they’ve killed. He’s a pit of darkness, but somewhere within, a flame flickers.  
He washes my hair in a similar way. Turning me around, he starts at the top of my head, and works his way to the base of my neck, his fingers tangling amongst the suds. We awkwardly squeeze past each other as he guides me under the water, his hand hanging low on my back, as the other works the shampoo out of my hair. Like before, when he’s finished, he hands the bottle to me, and I have to stand on my tip-toes to reach the top of his head. The depth of the moment isn’t lost on me as I lather his hair. This isn’t what I expected, and he knows it. He’s caught me off guard with the gentleness of his actions. When we were fighting the witch, it seemed his main goal was to get me into bed; keeping me alive as long as it took to make that happen. But in the days that we’ve been alone, something’s shifted. While his crudeness hasn’t ceased, he’s gone from trying to get me to fuck him, to trying to get me to like him.  
My fingers work their way down his cheeks and into his mutton chops. He drops his chin toward me, groaning lightly as I maneuver my way through the untrimmed hair. I steal a look at his face to see his eyes closed, shoulders hung low as all the tension in his body seems to melt away. Most of the bruising, mainly around his eyes and jaw, has faded substantially, the scratches and cuts nearly gone as well. In my staring, I don’t notice that my fingers have stopped moving, my palms instead cradling his face. His eyes flick open to meet mine, curious as to why I’ve stopped.  
“Why ya lookin at me like that?”  
“Your face is looking better.” I mutter. “Bruises are almost gone.”  
“Ya don’t have a mark on ya.” He runs his thumb over my wrist. “Got there just in time.”  
“I’m still pissed about that.” I frown, dropping my hands.  
“Fer savin ya?” His voice rises.  
“For pushing me out of the way.” I snap. “For dying.”  
“God, are ya still bitchin about that?” And now we’re fighting, naked, in the shower. “I’m fine now, aren’t I?”  
He grunts, quickly rinsing the suds from his hair. He turns the knobs before tossing open the curtain. I step out after he does, shivering as I’m hit by a rush of cold air.  
“What if you weren’t though?” I continue. “What if I couldn’t save you? I have enough death on my hands. I didn’t need yours added to it!”  
“Listen, love.” He growls. “I live me life unda a thick laya of filth. I steal, I lie, I cheat. I do what I fuckin want when I want. I’m livin on borrowed time, ya understand that? You on the otha hand, ya worth somethin. Ya ain’t meant for this kinda life. Me, I ain’t gonna add nothin ta this world, but ya might.”  
It takes me a moment to process his confession, and several more to form a reply. I don’t like the pedestal he puts me on, like I’m something much greater than I am. Nothing about my power is a gift. It’s brought me nothing but chaos and destruction. It’s a curse that kills every chance it gets.  
“I have lost everyone that I have ever loved because of this so-called gift. I’ve killed innocent people because of it. I’m not some pure little girl, Digger. I’m a fucking killer.”  
“I know whatcha done, and I know killas.” He tosses me a towel, allowing me to wrap it around myself before he crushes me in a hug. “Trust me love, ya not a killa.”  
“What am I then?”  
His arms tighten, forcing my forehead into his shoulder. His cheek rests against my head as he speaks, tickling my ear with his breath.  
“I told ya.” He plants a kiss on the top of my head. “Ya special.”  
OOOO  
“Gotta make a pit stop.” Digger informs me as he pulls off into a small shopping center parking lot. “Somethin I wanna get.”  
“Food?” My voice is hopeful.  
We’ve been on the road for six and a half hours, weaving our way through the partially flooded country towns in rural Pennsylvania. The air between us has been weird, but I can feel it slowly returning to normal as the energy from the last two days begins to settle. Digger’s been quiet until now, eyes focused on the road, only speaking after I’ve spoken to him first. He seems lost in his own head, and I internally cringe as I find myself wondering if he’s thinking about me.  
“Go get somethin fer us ta munch on. I’ll meet ya back here in thirty.”  
“Where are you going?” I go to ask, but he’s already slipped out, slamming the door behind him.  
“Okay then.” I watch him disappear among the rows of cars before I move.  
The grocery store is a, small, mom n’ pop owned place with no more than ten aisles and a small fruit and deli section. A middle-aged woman greets me absentmindedly from the only occupied checkout lane, casually flipping through the pages of a gossip mag with her long acrylic fingernails. I utter a quick hello, as the smell of fried chicken leads me toward the deli, glorious thoughts of a hot meal dancing in my head.  
As I approach the case, I’m met by several other delicious looking options, each one better than the last. Fried chicken, fried fish, popcorn shrimp, potato wedges, potato salad, coleslaw; I’m starting to drool.  
“What can I get you?” A perky voice chirps.  
I look up to see an older woman around my mom’s age, her long mousy hair pulled beneath a hair net. She startles me, and for a moment I forget how I’m supposed to talk to ‘normal’ people.  
“I don’t know yet.” I smile politely. “Lot to choose from.”  
She nods, and suddenly her eyes light up.  
“Hey, you look familiar.” She jabs her finger at me. “Have you been in here before?”  
“Uhm, no.”  
“What’s your name?” She cocks her head.  
Fuck, what am I supposed to say?  
“Alice.”  
She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose, eyes studying me like a hawk on the hunt.  
“Alice?” She hums. “Well honey, I can’t put my finger on it, but I know I’ve seen ya somewhere. I never forget a face.”  
“I must have a lookalike somewhere.” I quickly deflect. “I’m not from around here.”  
“Oh, well. Anyway, the chicken is a local favorite; owner’s special recipe. You should try it.”  
“Sounds good.” I’ll say anything at this point to end the conversation. “I’ll take a bucket, please.”  
I hightail it back to the register, where I’m annoyed to see a line has formed. I take my spot at the end, scanning the newest issues of People and Seventeen in an effort to calm myself. I can’t get the deli woman’s words out of my head. She seemed overly confident in having seen me, and a part of me wonders if maybe she has. Not in person, but maybe on the news? Midway city must’ve been a big deal, but would Waller allow the public to know that several of America’s most wanted are roaming the streets again? I can’t see Deadshot or KC having a problem keeping a low profile, but Harley? If she hasn’t been recaptured, I’d imagine it’s only a matter of time before she exposes herself in a public place. When that happens, the papers will run with it, dragging Amanda Waller’s name behind them. No, she wouldn’t allow anyone outside of her bubble to know we’re gone. Maybe the deli woman was mistaken, but nonetheless it’s got me on edge.  
I pay in a hurry, telling the cashier to keep the change before I all but jog through the automatic doors. Digger still hasn’t returned by the time I make it to the car and I’m getting antsy. Half an hour passes before he finally returns, an unreadable expression on his face. He silently slides into the driver’s seat, not bothering to do more than glance at me.  
“I got chicken.” I say dumbly.  
In an instant, his features relax, and he turns to me with a smile.  
“Good thing darl, I’m starvin.” He turns the key and the engine roars to life. “Gimmie a leg, will ya?”  
OOOO  
The sun’s beginning to set on the horizon, the rain having disappeared as soon as we crossed the border into Ohio. The food is gone, and my eyelids have begun to droop. Those nights spent laying awake anxious have finally begun to catch up to me.  
“Ya know if we go all night, we can be in Chicago by tomorrow morn?” Digger announces.  
“Can you stay awake that long?”  
“Course I can. I’ve slept betta in the last few days than I have in me whole life.”  
“That makes one of us.” I yawn. “You snore.”  
“Do I, darl?” He grins.  
“I’m surprised no one’s ever told you.”  
“I’m not. I don’t usually sleep next ta the girls I’m fuckin. Stay the night, yeah, but I don’t let me guard down enough to sleep.”  
“I’m flattered.” I roll my eyes.  
“Ya should be. I don’t trust no one.”  
“Then why do you trust me? There’s a lifetime of things we don’t know about each other.” I point out. “I don’t even know what your real name is.”  
“Cause if ya wanted me dead, sweetheart, ya woulda left me dead.” He smiles. “And me name’s George, if ya must know.”  
“Last name?”  
“Hold ya horses, darl, it’s my turn.” He chuckles. “Ya grew up in Chicago?”  
“Yes. Last name?”  
“Harkness. That where they got ya?”  
“No, Florida. Where are you from?”  
“Leongatha, Australia. Got me in Central City.”  
“Thought you were playing Mahjong?”  
“Happened afta.” He snickers. “What were ya doin in Florida?”  
“Running from my problems. Why’d you leave Australia?”  
“Coppas were hot on me heels. Had ta stash me cash n jump on boat.”  
“A boat?”  
“I’m an international criminal, sweetheart. They aren’t gonna let me through customs.”  
“Point taken. You have family over there?”  
“Not anymore. Ya just got ya mum?”  
“I have a half sister somewhere out there. Never met her. Dad died before I was born. There’s an Aunt on his side, but as far as I know, she’s been in a state hospital most of her life.”  
“Neva met me da either.” He tells me. “Got any nippers?”  
“What?”  
“Kids.”  
“No, you?”  
“Not that I know of. Wouldn’t mind havin a few ankle biters one day though.”  
“I can’t imagine you as a dad.” I laugh.  
“I’d be a good daddy I’ll have ya know. Teach em how ta throw boomerangs n pick locks. Take em campin in the outback. What about ya love, ya want any nippers?”  
“Never really thought it was an option.” I shrug. “I might, if things were different.”  
“I think ya’d be a good mum.” He gives me a reassuring smile. “Ya bossy enough.”  
“You’re hilarious. I have one, why me, why not Katana or Harley?”  
He shoots me an ‘are you serious’ look before speaking.  
“Why d’ya have such a hard time believin I like ya? Harley’s crazier than a sack full a cats, n Katana ain’t much of a talker. I wanted ya the first time I saw ya.”  
“I remember. Rub n tug or whatever.”  
“Not like that darl. Well, that too, but that ain’t what I meant. I wanted ya attention, wanted ta talk ta ya. Like somethin was pullin me toward ya.”  
“You’re full of crap.” I laugh, wondering how I must’ve looked being drug from that box, starving and in desperate need of a shower.  
“I’m serious, doll. Ya had me fiendin since I laid eyes on ya.”  
I’m about to reply with something snarky when my stomach drops. Behind us, a set of red and blue lights begin to flash as a siren chirps.  
“Fuck.” Digger growls, glancing in the rearview.  
“What do we do?” I panic, expecting him to suggest we make a run for it.  
“Nothin just yet.” He slows, pulling off to the side. “Lemme do the talkin.”  
A moment later a burly man with a mustache appears, the grey in his hair suggesting he’s somewhere on the far side of fifty, probably nearing retirement. Digger rolls the window down, offering a polite nod to the officer.  
“How are you folks doing tonight?” The cop asks, hand resting on the holster of his gun.  
“Can’t complain.” Digger replies in the most generic American accent possible. “What can I do for you, officer?”  
“The road up ahead is closed, bad accident with a semi. You’ll need to take another route.”  
Something about this doesn’t feel right. Why does it feel like we’re been forced back?  
“If ya go back five or so miles you’ll see a sign for Marietta. You’ll have to take the long way through town to get around.”  
“Terrible.” Digger says. “Thanks for the warning.”  
The officer nods, staring us both down before bidding us farewell. After he’s gone, and Digger has rolled up the window, I let go of a breath I had no idea I was holding. My heart’s still about to beat out of my chest as the car roars to life. We turn back the way we came, and it isn’t until the cop car has long since faded from view that Digger speaks.  
“Ya good?” His accent is back as he pats my thigh.  
“Did that seem off to you?” I question.  
“Ya got some good instincts, darl. Was wondering if ya’d notice that.”  
“What do you think is in Marietta?”  
“Don’t know, but he wasn’t lyin about that bein the only way around. Map says so ta.”  
“We could turn back, find another route?”  
“No can do.” He frowns. “We’re runnin low on fuel. The last town we passed with a station is thirty miles back. We won’t make it that far.”  
“It’s Waller.” I say. “It has to be.”  
“Ya probably not wrong, but we don’t have any otha options.”  
“Fuck.” I snap. “I hate that woman!”  
“Now don’t go gettin ya knickers in a twist, sweetheart. Whateva that she-devil has waitin fer us is nothin we can’t handle, ya got me?” He smiles, giving my thigh a quick squeeze. “I’ve got ya back.”

 

Reviews are much appreciated!!!


End file.
